Who Do You Love
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED. Piper is in love with Dan Gordon, her high school sweetheart. They are engaged and planning a beautiful wedding. But Piper has over looked one major person who could turn her dreams upside down, or change them completely.
1. Dan and Piper

Disclaimer: Piper and Leo are the best couple the world has ever seen! So, why did Brad Kern make them separate? That, I can not answer. But I know if I owned Charmed, they would be together forever. Of course, I don't own Charmed! ::sigh::

A/n: Dan /Piper/Leo and no magic. Piper is in love with Dan Gordon, her high school sweetheart. They are engaged, planning the wedding, thinking of that blissful honeymoon night. But Piper has overlooked one major person who could turn her dreams upside down.

(((())))  
"Dan, stop it!" Piper squealed, her eyes watering from laughter. "Please!" "If you say so." Dan sighed, pulling his hands away from Piper's stomach. Piper took a deep breath and leaned back into the loveseat she was sitting on.

"Do you always have to do that?" Piper asked, referring to Dan's tickling that drove her insane and made her even more in love with him all at the same time. "Yes, because I love you and love hearing you laugh." Dan answered, raising his hands again.

"If those hands come any closer to me, Daniel Gordon, I swear I will call this wedding off!" Piper threatened. Dan backed off immediately, and stared into Piper's chocolate brown eyes. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" he questioned.

"No. But I had to say something to make you stop." Piper answered, giving off a seductive smile. She leaned forward and pulled Dan into a passionate kiss. The door flung open, and a young man with wild blonde hair and deep green eyes stepped in.

"Piper, we need you behind the bar!" The man exclaimed. "Leo, have you ever heard of knocking?" Piper asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, I have, but right now I think counts as a time that I don't have too. We're swamped out there!" Leo yelled.

"Whatever." Piper turned to face Dan again, who looked confused. "I have to go work for a little bit. Can you stay here until I get back?" "As long as you come back." Dan said. Leo rolled his eyes, and Piper laughed.

"Of course I'll come back." Piper promised. She gave Dan another passionate kiss, then stood up and followed Leo to the door. "I love you!" Dan called from the couch. "I love you too." Piper echoed before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Where's Jenny, Andrea and Nick?" Piper asked loudly over the music as Leo led the way up to the bar in the center of the room. "Nick is running around trying to fill everyone's orders because Jenny and Andrea are sick with the flu." Leo explained.

"Then how come you didn't call a substitute?" Piper questioned. Leo reached the bar and spun around. "Piper, just because you're engaged and deeply in love doesn't mean you can abandon P3. When you have Hoobastank playing and about 350 people coming to see them, it's not the time to make-out with your fiancée." Leo yelled.

"Besides, everyone else on the sub list was either sick, on vacation, or just not home." "Okay, why weren't you helping Nick with the drinks?" Piper screamed angrily. "Because I've been doing the guest list. Your Bouncer is sick too."

"What the hell is wrong with this town? Haven't people ever heard of sanitation and isolation?" Piper exclaimed. "I don't know, but if you don't start helping Nick with drinks, we're gong to have one angry crowd and no more guest when Usher comes." Leo stated.

"Fine, fine. You go do that guest list, and make sure no one that isn't on the list comes in, because if we get any more people we're going to get shut down." Leo nodded and headed up the stairs to the front door, where it was packed tight with fans.

"Name?" Leo asked the person closest to him. "Derek Wright." The man said. "I'm sorry, you aren't on our list." Leo said after searching through his list. "It's not under W?" Derek asked, showing a hundred-dollar bill folded in his hands.

Leo looked through the W's, and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You aren't on the list." Derek gave Leo a furious look and stalked through the crowd. Derek's looked reminded Leo of Piper's anger when he pulled her away from Dan.

Leo shuddered at the thought of Dan. He was all wrong for Piper. But ever since their Softmore year in high-school, Piper had been furious with him. So Leo couldn't interfere with who she was going to marry and what she thought about himself.

"Hello?" The man in front of Leo waved his hand, grabbing Leo's attention. "Sorry. Name?" "William Stutter." Leo searched through his list, and found the name. "You can go right in." Leo unclipped the barrier and let Mr. Stutter in.

Piper slammed a glass down on the bar in front of a young woman. "Here's you drink." Piper grumbled, still angry over Leo's interruption. Leo should have known better than to walk in on her during her break. Just because they had a past didn't mean he could ruin her future with Dan.

A sigh escaped Piper's mouth as she though about her fiancée. Dan was everything she had ever wanted and more: handsome, smart, caring. There weren't enough words to describe him. Piper looked down at her 24-carrot diamond that Dan had proposed with.

That night had been the best night of her life. With Leo it had been a complete nightmare. 'I have to see Dan!' Piper's head screamed. She started towards the back room. "Excuse me, I need a drink!" A young man yelled at Piper.

"Sorry, I'm off duty." Piper said before continuing to the back room. She opened the door, rushed in, sat down on the couch, and gave Dan a magnificent kiss. Dan was caught off guard, but soon kissed her back with a deep passion.

"I missed you." Piper murmured as Dan ran his hand down her back. "So did I. Let's get out of here." Dan stood up, grabbed Piper's hand, and pulled her out onto the crowded dance floor. Piper let go of Dan's hand and grabbed her purse behind the bar, then caught up with him and headed up the stairs.

Leo spotted them as they walked up. "Piper, what are you doing?" he asked as Dan started to push his way through the crowd. "Leaving. Close up for me." It wasn't a question. A statement. Leo had to do it. Piper grabbed Dan's hand and let him lead her through the crowd.

(((())))  
A/n: I can not believe I just wrote a Piper/Dan scene! But knowing I can change what I want too helps a lot. Plz r&r!


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Dan wouldn't have even _moved_ next door to the Halliwell's, let alone bed Piper. Eeeewww!!! But that stupid Brad Kern had to put Dan in the picture, and I hate him for it. Basically, I don't own Charmed.

A/n: I'm sorry for freaking everyone out with the whole piper/dan thing. But I am confident that you will all stick with me till the end, cuz I've got some awesome ideas that totally kick dan out of the picture!! Thanx too:

MollyBall: Yah, I practically died after I read what I had written. I didn't know it was in me.

Charmedeva: right now it's a p/d, but I am totally going to have leo start showing piper the true meaning of love, and it will become p/l. plz continue reading! Is that supposed to be a 4 or a ?

Miggs: Yeah, I think that's what I did when I wrote it, cuz I can not believe I wrote p/d! Don't worry, I will do as you say, cuz I can't stand writing dan in.

Charmedmel32: Yah, I h8 dan too! Oo, killing Dan sounds like a really good idea! Lol.

Xjelliepotatoex: Thanx. I was wondering why it didn't look right. Lol. Yah, Piper still owns it, but she was kind of off in 'I luv dan' land. Ew!

kk241289: Yah, it hurts me too! It's definitely going to change.

Charmboy4: Oh, I am so totally going to put something like that in. Thanx for the idea!

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol: Thanx. I think ur the only person that didn't yell at me for putting p/d in. hmmm...

OTHCharmedFreak: Don't worry, I will.

Coolcharmedchic: I know, but that's just the way it happened. Dan is totally a slime ball! Nope, I can't either. I'm working on the nonsense as I write and u read. I'll try to get to ur stories if I get a chance.

_**I know he's driving a fancy car  
When you're with him  
You're feeling like a star  
But when I'm home alone I think only of you  
So what do you know**_  
How does it go

****

Leo sighed as he heard Dan's Jaguar convertible roar out of the parking lot. Piper was probably laughing her butt off, saying "I bet Leo heard that one." She always was making Dan do things to make him extremely jealous.

'Did I really turn Piper away from me?' Leo thought to himself. But he wasn't able to come up with an answer, because the crowd was getting restless. He sighed, told himself to stop thinking about Piper, and worked the night away.

(((())))

Piper and Dan sat on the couch at Dan's house, slowly starting to make-out. Piper wrapped her arms around Dan's neck, but Dan pulled away. "What's wrong, baby? Something's bothering you." "Nothing's wrong." Piper laughed, pulling Dan back into a kiss.

Dan's hand closed around the back of Piper's shirt. Piper felt him lift the shirt and start feeling down her back. Piper tensed up the slightest bit, but continued kissing her fiancée. Dan's hand inched up to Piper's bra, and he started pulling at it.

Piper pulled away and like lightning slapped Dan across the face. Realizing what she had just done, Piper gasped and covered her mouth. "What was that for?" Dan asked, rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry. I've just had...bad experiences with other guys." Piper explained.

"Whenever they started pulling clothes away, I would slap them. It's just self-defense. I didn't mean anything against you." "Do you mind telling me?" Dan asked softly. Piper looked down at the couch cushion. "Not really." She mumbled.

Dan put his index finger under Piper's chin and lifted her head up. "Hey. I'm not going to do that. If you don't want to...get in bed with me, just tell me. I understand not wanting to lose something like that." 'But I already lost it.' Piper thought. But she knew she shouldn't say it.

"Yeah. Can I just leave?" Piper asked. "When are you going to move in with me?" Dan questioned as Piper rose and started for the front door. "Excuse me?" Piper questioned. She froze, her hand about read to grab her purse. Dan followed her.

"I'm serious, Piper. I want you to move in with me. What are you so afraid of?" "Nothing." Piper lied. "I just think we should wait till our honeymoon to be sleeping in the same bed." "Fine." Dan picked up his car keys and led Piper out to the car.

All the way home, Piper thought about what had happened. She hadn't meant to hurt Dan. 'Yes you did.' A sudden, evil voice said. Piper shook the thought away. There had always been an evil side of her that disagreed with what she thought.

'I love Dan. I love Dan. I love Dan.' Piper continued chanting in her head the rest of the way home. As Dan drove up the street, it changed too, 'I love him. I love him. I love him.' Piper told herself that 'him' was Dan, but the little evil voice came back and said she was wrong.

Dan pulled into the driveway, turned the car off, and faced Piper. "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have pulled like that, I kinda got lost in the moment." "As long as you promise not to do it again, I accept your apology." Piper said.

Dan took Piper's hand and gave her a passionate kiss. Piper leaned into Dan, wanting more. But as Dan wrapped his hand around Piper's waist, her sex alarm went off inside her head. Plus, the kiss just didn't feel right. She was craving something more.

Piper pulled away, grabbed her purse, and got out of the car. "Bye." Piper called before the door slammed shut. Dan stared at Piper as she walked up the front steps and entered the house. He started the car and drove away.

"Hey. You're home early." Phoebe greeted as she came down the stairs. "Yeah, I asked Leo to close down for me. Dan took me out to dinner." Piper half-lied. If Phoebe found out they were in a house alone, she would freak.

"Ok. By the way, the Muller's called. They need you to watch Trista again Wednesday night. I told them you'd call back." "Thanks, Pheebs." Piper started up the stairs, then stopped. "Where's Prue?" "In her room, I think." Phoebe answered.

Piper nodded her head, and continued up the stairs. She stopped at Prue's door and knocked. "Come in." Prue called. Piper opened the door. Prue was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. "Hey." Prue greeted. "What's up?"

"Prue, I need to talk to you...about Dan." Piper explained. Prue set the book on her bedside table, then patted the space next to her. Piper slowly walked forward and sat down. "What seems to be the problem?"

(((())))

Leo pulled into his garage, exhausted and looking forward to his bed. Hoobastank had been great, but the crowd was wild and drunk. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to get everyone cleared out. Leo shut off the engine and got out of the car, making a b-line for the house.

There was a note on the edge of the counter. Leo took his shoes and took off his coat. He looked down at the note, suspecting it was from Sarah, and was correct.

Leo,

The hospital called me in as a substitute for the late shift. I couldn't say no, because there was a bus accident on the freeway and they're swamped. I cooked some noodles and put them in the oven. There's sauce in the fridge if you need any. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow morning. Love you!

Sarah

Leo picked up the note, crumpled it in his hand, and threw it into the garbage. Sarah's job as a nurse at Memorial always kept her out all night or leaving at 4:30 in the morning. 'At least she left a note.' Leo thought as he opened the oven and examined the noodles.

Sarah had gone running off to fill in at the hospital, and had forgotten to tell him. Leo had gone and called the police, saying he couldn't find his sister. Then Sarah called and said she would be late coming home. She had been doing better at writing notes when Leo was at P3.

Leo grabbed an oven mitt out of the drawer and pulled the bowl of pasta out. He threw the mitt onto the counter and turned off the oven. After grabbing sauce out of the fridge and drenching his pasta in it, Leo sat down on the couch in the family room and turned on the TV.

The first thing that came on was "Two Conflicting Worlds", Sarah's favorite Soap Opera. "Sarah!" Leo groaned as he spotted partially cleaned up sauce spots on the floor. Just because Sarah was a year older didn't mean she was neat. She spilled everything.

Leo used the remote to change the channel, turning on the news. They were in the middle of discussing some new crime that two kids were suspected of committing. Leo sighed. Children these days had a bad habit of doing the worst things.

After finishing his dinner, Leo set his plate in the sink and ran warm water down it. He watched as the red sauce separated itself from the bowl and floated in the water. 'If only it could be that easy with Piper.' Leo thought to himself. 'Have everything erased and we could start over new.'

He had done something terrible. Well, considering it was their sophomore year of college, it wasn't that bad. But, to Piper, it had been horrible. Leo still couldn't figure out why. All they had done was slept together.

'I guess we did a little more than that.' Leo considered to himself. 'But it was just harmless fun. I didn't really mean to hurt her.' Leo headed upstairs, changed into his pajamas, and slipped into bed. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the night that had changed everything.

(((())))  
A/n: It's sort of a cliffhanger, and sort of isn't. Oh well. Sry it took so long. The next chapter will be Leo's dream. Hopefully it will explain some things so you guys can understand why Piper is so mad at Leo. You can all yell at me, cuz it's another BSB song! Mhwahaaaaa R&r!


	3. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Charmed? That's a good question. But I have a feeling it will never happen. Charmed probably won't be around when I'm old enough to own it. Oh well. At least Piper and Leo are somewhat together!

A/n: Sry about the wait. I've got lots to do this year. I'm sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I did last chapter, but at least I got reviews! Thanx too:

Charmedangel429: Thanx. Yeah, they did. But it's a lot more complicated than u probably think. The dream in this chap should hopefully explain it.

Chrissister/Melinda: I'm trying.

OTHCharmedFreak: Yah, sry, I'm trying my hardest. I h8 when u can't figure things out either!

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Okay, that's better. For a second there I thought u were happy with the p/d.

Kk241289: thanx!

(((( Dream ))))

Piper and Leo walked up the sidewalk to a house bouncing with music Piper stopped and stared at the house. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Leo asked, taking Piper's hand. "I have a bad feeling about this." Piper explained, look thing through the front window at the dancing crowd.

"It will be fine, Piper" Leo reassured, putting his arm around Piper's waist. "Leo, this is Ryan Baker's party. He skips 6th period to go chew tobacco and smoke everyday!" "I'll test everything before you eat it. Don't worry so much."

Leo leaned in and gave Piper a sweet kiss. "Thanks." Piper whispered. Leo took Piper's hand and led her into the house. Inside, the crowd was dancing to lots of hard metal. Leo guided Piper through the crowd, trying to find a space to dance.

"Can I sit down for a second?" Piper asked. "The air is making me sick." "Sure. I have to go talk to someone anyway." Leo kissed Piper's forehead, then walked off back through the crowd. Piper sat down on a nearby couch and put her hand to her forehead, the urge to vomit even stronger now.

"Ryan!" Leo called, walking up to a young man and a young woman. "Hey, man!" Ryan greeted, tapping Leo's closed fist. "You read for tonight?" "Ryan, that wasn't part of the deal." Leo reminded him. "Um, sweetie, could you go get us some punch?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

The girl nodded and walked away. "Leo, the only reason I invited you to this party is because you have a gorgeous girlfriend. Now, you know that everyone is sleeping over tonight. I don't think you want to be the only guy here that doesn't."

"I love Piper with my whole heart. She didn't even want to come to his damn party, and I'm beginning to agree with her. You care more about getting drunk and feeling a girl up than what people actually feel for each other."

"God, Leo, don't go gettin' all churchie on me." Ryan laughed. "I don't give a shit if you think I'm acting like a God-possessed human. You want me to hurt Piper, and I will not allow myself to be that cruel and selfish, so don't think I'm going to be staying here any longer."

Piper was sitting on the couch, watching the crowd as she tapped her foot to the beat. The way the people were dancing, though, was scaring her. Everyone seemed close, the guys holding the girls, dancing together as one.

'They're drunk.' Piper thought, making up a reason. 'Or is that really the way two people that are in love dance?' A guy walked buy, holding a tray of punch. Piper stood up, grabbed a glass, and swallowed it in one gulp.

Piper slammed the glass back on the tray, and motioned that the guy could continue forward. 'Why did I do that?' Piper asked herself. Her actions were unexplainable. Leo had told her he would test everything she wanted to eat. 'How do I know that wasn't spiked?'

At the same time Leo started walking through the crowd towards Piper, a beautiful song came on. Piper suddenly fell head-over-heels for Leo, and wanted to dance with him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Leo asked as Piper grabbed his hand and started swaying. "I want to dance." Piper explained. "I think we need to get out of here. Ryan has..." "This song is dedicated to all you lovers out there." Ryan yelled through the house, quieting everyone.

Some of the boys laughed. Leo pulled his hand away from Piper. "You had something to drink, didn't you?" Leo asked. "It was just a little punch. Here," Piper reached out and grabbed a glass from the same guys tray, "have some." Leo reluctantly took a sip, then set the glass back on the tray.

* * *

_**It's a natural feeling  
And it always comes easy  
Like a gentle summer breeze  
Blowing softly through my mind  
**_

* * *

Leo suddenly felt mushy and weak, a headache forming. But his body told him to dance with Piper like it was the end of the world. So he did.

* * *

_When I feel the sensation  
It's not a one night temptation  
With an imprint of your love_  
That will linger for all times

* * *

Piper leaned forward, and pulled Leo into a soft kiss. Some guys around them followed her lead and kissed their girlfriends. Leo, not wanting to pull back, deepened the kiss quickly. Piper laid her arms on Leo's shoulders, and Leo wrapped his hand around her waist.

* * *

_**Now your touching secret places  
No ones touched before  
And I wanna feel you deep inside**_  
Forever mi amour

* * *

Piper pushed Leo backwards, and he backpedaled until his knee hit the edge of the couch. The impact made Leo sit down, and Piper leaned over. Leo leaned back into the couch, and Piper sat down on Leo's lap, her lips never leaving Leo's.

Leo pulled away, and Piper pouted, then started nibbling at the base of his neck. Leo looked around the now dim room. Almost everyone else had either sat down on a couch or had dropped to the floor and started making-out.

"This isn't right." Leo whispered in Piper's ear. "But it's fun." Piper whispered back. Leo brain was fuzzy, and he couldn't control his emotions. He wanted to push Piper away and tell her to stop, but another part of him wanted her to continue.

"Take a drink." A man said, holding out a tray of punch. Piper grabbed three, and slurped them down in a gulp. She smiled brightly and started kissing Leo's neck. Leo reached out to take one, but his brain told him to stop, so he did.

* * *

_**For your love that I'm living  
All the joy that your giving  
The new light in my life  
Prayed for you so many nights  
There's no words to express it  
So I'd rather not adress it  
Like the shadows on the wall**_  
Speak they eloquence of love

* * *

"Take one." The waiter said, moving the tray closer. Leo's hand moved an inch, then he forced himself to stop it. "Come on, Leo, drink it." Piper whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "Do it for me." Leo's insides groaned as they fought over what to do.

He could follow Piper, and then they would have a night of pure love. Or he could be true to the real Piper's beliefs and say no, then tell Piper it wasn't right. But Leo's brain was fuzzy, and he couldn't argue with himself to do the right thing.

Piper released her lips from Leo and grabbed a cup. She nodded to the waiter, and he moved onto to a couple heavily making out on the floor. Piper held the cup in front of Leo's face. "Either you drink it, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Leo slowly took the cup and pressed it to his lips. Just as he was going to think about whether this was right or not, Piper tapped the bottom of the cup and dumped the liquid into Leo's mouth. Leo gulped down the liquid and his headache instantly faded away.

* * *

_**Baby when 2 souls touch (Baby...The way you touch me yea)  
There's no way that you can escape from the rush (No way there's no way boo)  
I'm under your power just like a flower (Under your power)  
Who's ready to open up  
When 2 souls touch  
**_

* * *

Leo threw the cup on the ground, and kissed Piper greedily. Piper smiled and leaned into Leo, hear hands roaming around his hair and face. Leo slid his hand under Piper's legs and lifted her into his arms. Piper kissed Leo as he carried her upstairs to a room in secret.

((((All u ppl who thought they were going to have sex were right. Hmm...I should give u something. Now we're moving ahead about a month after that night))))

Leo sat down in his desk, still thinking about the party. He couldn't remember everything, but since that night Piper had been really moody. Had something happened that she wasn't telling him about? Leo made a note to talk to her after class. (They're in college, sophomore year. That's what I wanted to put in the first chapter, but I messed it up.)

Piper walked into class, grabbing Leo's attention. He was about to motion to Piper that she should sit down next to him, when his jaw fell open. Piper seemed to be flirting with Dan Gordon, her high-school sweetheart, and the biggest jerk on campus.

Leo jumped out of his seat, knocking some of his books onto the floor. Piper looked into Leo's eyes, and saw the surprise and confusion. She whispered something into Dan's ear, kissed his cheek, then stalked over to Leo.

"What the hell were you doing?" Leo roared. Piper seemed unsettled at first, then she snapped back. "I'm breaking up with you, Leo." Piper explained simply, spitting the words out. "You have no regard for me, and I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!"  
  
Piper fumbled with something on her hand, finally got it off, and threw it at Leo, hitting him square in the forehead. Some of their classmates snickered as Leo clasped the object in his hand and watched Piper go sit next to Dan in the front row.

Leo looked down into his hand, and let out a small gasp. It was the promise ring Leo had given Piper on their first anniversary. Leo looked up at Piper, and saw the glee in her eyes as a tear threatened to slide down his cheek.

Leo awoke with a sob lodged in his throat. 'Piper blames me for that night at Ryan's party.' Leo thought, taking a deep breath of air. 'She has to understand that wasn't me!' Leo laid back down on his pillow and slowly faded into an uneasy sleep.

(((())))  
A/n: Okay, finally done! The song was "When 2 Souls Touch" by Olivia. I've never heard of her, i just found the lyrics and thought it would work. If u guys have ne questions, tell me in ur review, cuz this story and 'I Think I Love You' are kinda confusing. For now, all I want u to do is read and review!


	4. Secrets, pt 1

Disclaimer: Okay, this is going to be short, simple, and to the point. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED!

A/n: Sry for the wait. Too much stuff going on. Thanx too:

Versatilecutie: That I will. ::bows:: tyvm!

Chrissister/Melinda: That's great! I hope u still understand it.

OTHCharmedFreak: I know, I know. ::blushes:: admittedly, I kinda did forget about it, cuz I have 7 other stories. But I remembered it!

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: thanx

Kk241289: yah, I know, but I'll explain it later.

NOTICE: Okay, I'm changing something again. Now it's going to be that they had the party in their senior year of college instead of sophomore, so that I can make this chapter a little more realistic. And by the way, the actual story is about 5 years after the party.

* * *

_**late in September  
memories I can't erase  
the shiver through autumn  
the memory of your face  
'cause I grew much older  
I wonder  
whatever I could have done  
to fight all the magnets**_

* * *

Piper walked up the steps to a small brick apartment. As she was about to ring the doorbell, a couple walked past on the sidewalk, holding hands. Piper groaned, and spun her head around, trying to forget what she had seen. But the image wouldn't go away.

The doorbell buzzed into Piper's ear loudly as she pressed 2D. "Hello?" a woman's voice asked through the intercom. "It's Piper, Carrie." Piper explained. "Oh, hey, Piper. I'll buzz you in." The door clicked open, and Piper rushed into the house, away from her memories.

Piper rapped softly on the door. There was a soft patting of feet, then the door was thrown open and a young four-year old girl was standing their, her blonde hair tied up in a lose pony-tail. "Mo..." "Ah ah ah. What did I say?" Piper interrupted, squatting down to the girl's height.

"Piper! Mommy, Piper's here!" The girl called as Piper picked the girl up and carried her into the apartment. "How have you been, Trista?" Piper asked. "Goods. I gots a new movie! We should watch it!" Trista answered excitedly.

"Maybe we will." Piper set Trista down to go look for her movie just as Carrie walked in, carrying a dish and a towel. "She looks like more and more like..." Carrie started, wiping down the glass. "Please don't say it." Piper cut in. "I'm trying not to think about her that way."

"But Piper..." "Carrie, that was in the past. I am starting a new life, and as much as I love her, I don't want her to be part of my life in that way." Piper explained. "Fine. You may have stopped her from calling you what she likes, but she will always think of you in her own way."

"I know." Piper sighed, watching Trista search through a cabinet under the TV. "Trista Elizabeth Houser!" Carrie yelled. "Get out of that TV cabinet this instant!" Piper cringed and closed her eyes as the name echoed through her head. 'Trista Elizabeth. Trista Elizabeth. Trista Elizabeth.'

* * *

_**secrets I kept inside me  
no one can understand  
secrets I had to hide  
'cause no one would hold my hand when  
secrets for me to know  
and never for you to see  
secrets for only me  
**_

* * *

"Piper. Piper, are you okay?" Carrie asked, waving her hand in front of Piper's face. Piper opened her eyes and smiled. "Yep. Perfectly fine. Just had a little dizzy spell." Piper explained. "Are you sure you're going to be able to watch Trista?" Carrie questioned, grabbing her purse from the side table.

"Of course. I don't want to keep you away from work." Piper grabbed Carrie's coat and pushed her towards the door. "Now, you go to work, and I will make sure that she has lunch, her afternoon nap, and keeps out of the study."

Carrie opened the door and took her coat from Piper. "Thanks, Pipes. I really can count on you." "Yah, I know, now go!" Piper ordered teasingly. Carrie laughed then stepped outside into the hallway. "By, angel!" Carrie yelled, then she left.

Piper closed the door and laughed to herself. "Piper! Piper! Piper!" Trista echoed, bouncing into the front hallway. "Whatie? Whatie? Whatie?" Piper mimed, grabbing Trista and twirling her around. "Wheee!" Trista laughed, getting a tighter grip on Piper's hands.

After much twirling and giggling, Piper carried Trista into the living room and she sat down on the couch. Trista wiggled free of Piper and went to the cabinet, pulling out a movie and showing it to Piper. "You mean we have to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' again?" Piper groaned with a smile.

"Yep." Trista answered, standing up taller. "It's my movie cellection and I am in charge!" "Oh really?" Piper got up off the couch and squatted in front of Trista. "Well, I am the master of tickling!" Piper grabbed Trista's middle and gently pushed her onto the floor, her hands running wild with tickles.

"S-s-s-stop it!" Trista laughed. "What's the magic word?" Piper asked teasingly. "P-p-please!" "Okay, since you said please so well. Now, let's watch your movie." Trista held out the video, and Piper put it into the VCR and pressed play.

Piper carried Trista to the couch and they plopped down together, Trista leaning against Piper's arm and curling her feet up on the couch. Piper grabbed the remote from the coffee table and fast-forwarded through the previews to the beginning of the movie.

* * *

_**emotions so bother my soul  
to know that I felt much pain  
I thought it would go far away  
it did for the moment**_

* * *

As the movie moved on the town scene where Gueston was trying to get Belle's attention, Piper's emotions dropped back to when she had first entered the house. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before at the club with Leo.

She hadn't been exactly the nicest manager in the world, and on top of that, had subconsciously put Leo in charge. 'I really need to go talk to Leo. He probably thinks I was being a selfish brat.' Piper thought to herself. 'Yeah, I know I was, but he needs to understand...'

Piper shut her mind off in frustration. However she thought of explaining the situation to Leo, it turned out making a bad excuse so she wouldn't have to blame herself. 'Sometimes life just sucks!' Piper thought to herself.

By the time Piper had come up with a really good excuse for Leo, the movie was half-way over and Trista had fallen asleep against Piper's arm. Piper smiled to herself. She really did look like... "Piper stop it!" Piper whispered to herself.

Piper laid back against the couch and closed her eyes, imagining her and Dan's wedding day. She could already see the church filled with all of their family and friends, and exactly how Piper had always dreamed of decorating her perfect day.

* * *

_**secrets I kept inside me  
no one can understand  
secrets I had to hide  
'cause no one would hold my hand when  
secrets for me to know  
and never for you to see  
secrets for only me  
**_

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Piper jolted up, her eyes snapping open. 'I must have fallen asleep.' Piper thought to herself, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. The doorbell rang again, and Piper cocked her eyebrow. Nobody except Prue and Phoebe knew she was here.

Piper gently pushed Trista off of her arm, and laid her head on the armrest. Then she stood up and went to the door. Piper opened the door, and there was Dan, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Piper asked before yawning. "I called the house and asked where I could find you. Phoebe didn't seem to want to answer, but I finally got it out of her." Dan boasted. "So I bought these and came over here."

"I really appreciate all this Dan, but you really shouldn't have come. Phoebe, well, all of us have our reasons for now wanting you to come over..." Dan silenced her with a passionate kiss. Piper leaned into it, wanting more, but then she pulled away quickly.

"No, no, Dan, stop! You need to leave now, and I'll call you later." Piper ordered. "But, baby, I just want to..." "Please, Dan. You're just making things really confusing." Piper interrupted. "I'm doing some personal things right now, and I need time to myself."

"Okay." Dan agreed. Unnoticeably, Trista had crawled off the couch and tottered into the front hallway. Piper leaned forward, and gave Dan a kiss. "I love you." Piper whispered into Dan's ear.

Trista cleared her throat to grab Piper's attention. "Mommy, why are you kissing that man?"

(((())))  
A/n: Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, this was only part one. The song was "Secrets" by Anastasia. Plz r&r!


	5. Secrets, pt 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Trista, Carrie, and all the other people that I made up. Dan, Piper and Leo all belong to that stupid Brad Kern!!!

A/n: Okay, I hope this didn't take to long for all of you. Volleyball season is almost over, so hopefully I should have some more time in the next week. Thanx too:

Piperleo4eva: Yah, she really wasn't. I kinda gave you a clue when Trista opens the door, and almost says 'mommy', but Piper stops her. Actually, I gave a lot of clues, hinting around the subject of Trista. We'll just have to see about the Dan breaking up with Piper thing, cuz it wasn't what I had in mind...

Chrissister/Melinda: Lol. It's okay to babble every once in a while. This chap. will probably explain more.

OTHCharmedFreak: DAN IS HATED! Everyone knows it. And we'll just have to see how he reacts in this chap. haha

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Thanx.

Versatilecutie: Well, I would think she would tell him, considering he's right there and watching. But, she might not tell him everything...

Kk241289: Yep, so could I!  
(((())))  
"Mommy, why are you kissing that man?" Piper spun around as her little girl spoke. "Uh, Trista, I thought we talked about saying the 'm' word." Piper said softly, kneeling down to Trista's height. "Oops!" Trista covered her mouth. "Sorry, mommy! Oh, no! I did it again!"

"It's okay. Why don't you go watch the movie, and I'll be there in a sec to talk with you." Piper suggested. Trista nodded vigorously and skipped into the family room. Piper took a deep breath, then stood up and faced her husband-to-be.

"What the HELL was she talking about?" Dan roared, pushing himself into Piper's face. "Dan, please, don't yell in front of Trista." Piper said softly, taking a step back. "Couldn't we just go..." "No, Piper, I want to know what your _daughter_ was talking about!"

Piper closed her eyes and cringed as Dan's words echoed through her head. She couldn't keep the lies inside anymore. Sooner or later, they would have to come out. 'I guess is has to be sooner.' Piper thought to herself.

"Okay. Before I started dating you, I had another boyfriend who I thought would be 'the one'. Then we went to the party, both got drunk, and slept together. I broke up with him as soon as I found out I was pregnant, and after Trista was born I put her up for adoption."

"Are you telling me that that girl in there is you and Leo's damn kid?" Dan screamed. Piper cringed again. She should have known Dan would be able to figure it out, considering she had told him almost everything about Leo.

"I-I never said that, Dan." Piper stuttered. "I had someone before Leo, and h-he was the one that got-t me T-Trista." Piper's body shook in fear as Dan loomed over her. He pondered this for a second, and as soon as Piper thought she had convinced him, something clicked in his head.

"Next week is the 4-year anniversary of us being together. And the day before that is the 4-year anniversary of when you and Leo split up." Dan summed up. "How old is Trista anyway?" "Um..." Piper knew she shouldn't lie to Dan, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Piper Marie Halliwell! Tell me who the fuckin' father is, God damnit! " Dan screamed, his face flushing red with anger. Piper's nose picked up the scent of alcohol and beer for the first time coming from Dan. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" Piper asked, taking a step away from her fiancée

"Stop avoiding my question." Dan breathed, grabbing Piper's wrist before she could run away. "If you tell me who the father is, I'll spare you the pain and agony that that son of a bitch is going to endure once I get my hands on him."

"Dan, you can't hurt him. He is a perfectly respectable man, and my friend." 'Damn it, I shouldn't have said that.' Piper added to herself. "So it is Leo! Oh, I'm going to kill him!" A smile spread across Dan's face. "Right after I kill you, of course."

"WHAT!" Piper screeched. "B-bu-but D-Dan...w-we're s-supposed to get married! And have kids. Trista isn't mine anymore. S-she's Carrie's." Piper back-pedaled through the front hall, her eyes unwillingly locking with Dan's and seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Don't say that name, Piper, or she's going to have a worse fate than you will." "No!" Piper gasped. "She's just a little girl." "Yes, the little girl that you and your damn boyfriend created out of _love_. I thought we were love, Piper. We were the best thing in the entire world."

"Dan, the only reason you picked me over all of those damn girls at campus was because you liked my _sex_!" Piper screamed, realization dawning on her. He had constantly been pressuring her to sleep with him, even before Trista was born.

"That is besides the point. I love you deeply, Piper, and when you're going around and fucking other people, I have a reason to be angry. Now, get over here!" Piper spun on her heel and ran towards the kitchen, hoping Trista wouldn't catch on and follow them.

Piper groaned in frustration as she realized her stupidity. The kitchen was in the back of the apartment, and there were no other doors to get out other than the one Dan had just come through. "A dead-end." Dan stated. Piper screamed and spun around, pushing herself into the counter.

Dan grabbed a butcher knife on the counter and started towards Piper. "If you won't be happy with me, then I won't allow you to be happy with anybody. And I can assure you, you will see your beloved daughter up in heaven soon enough."

"Damn it, Dan, just stop! I know that I did something wrong, and you should understand that I didn't mean too. It wasn't all my fault! I was under the influence. Just like you are know. Please, just snap out of it and we can talk like normal, sober people."

There was a glimmer of understanding in Dan's eyes, and it looked like he was trying hard to fight through all the alcohol. But his anger won over, and he raised the knife about Piper's head and was ready to swing it down and cut.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to see what heaven was going to be like. But nothing came. There was no splat, or laughter, or scream coming from her mouth. Just...grunting. Piper opened her eyes slowly to see what was happening.

Trista had jumped onto the arm that Dan was holding the knife with in an attempt to throw him off balance. But her 40 pound body was no match for Dan, and she was now trying her hardest to hang on and not fall to the ground.

Rage and anger spread through Piper's body as she watched Dan trying to force Trista off of him. 'How can he be so careless?' Piper fumed to herself. As her mind started coming up with a plan, Dan finally threw Trista to the floor.

"Trista!" Piper screamed as her little girl curled up on the floor. Dan looked up into Piper's eyes and laughed senselessly. "She won't last long anymore." Dan knelt down next to Trista's shiver body, grabbed the knife with both hands, and held it over her body. "Say goodbye."

Piper leaped across the kitchen, landed hard on her right elbow, then slid into Trista and pushed her out of the way just as Dan was bringing down the knife. The sharp blade caught Piper's thigh, and she screamed as it made a line down to her knee.

Trista and Piper continued sliding on the waxy floor as Dan stood up. Piper pulled her legs up to her chest and laid against Trista protectively as they came to a stop. Trista slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Piper.

"Mommy, what happened?" Trista asked softly, both of them ignoring the fact that Trista had said the wrong thing. "Don't worry about it right now, honey. Just get up and ran as fast as you can to your room. Don't ask questions, just do it." Piper whispered. Trista nodded and jumped up to her feet.

"Get back here you damn little girl!" Dan roared as Trista raced out of the room. Dan grabbed Piper's neck and pulled her to her feet, letting her dangle above the ground. "What did you do?" Dan asked menacingly. "I'm protecting my daughter." Piper spat back, kicking Dan in the shin.

Dan groaned, then with his free hand cut a slice down the length of Piper's upper arm. Piper screamed and closed her eyes in pain. Dan watched with glee as blood dripped onto the tile floor. Then he threw down the knife and carried Piper into the living room.

Piper was thrown onto the couch, and she sunk into it, blood dripping into the creases. Trista peaked her head out from around the corner of the living room. Piper caught a glimpse of her hair as Dan lay on top of her and started pulling her shirt off.

"Trista, honey, don't watch!" Piper yelled, closing her eyes as Dan unbuttoned his own shirt. "Go to your room and lock the door!" Piper could hear the little thumping of Trista's feet as she bounded down the hallway to her room.

"Now, let's see if you can still keep up like you could in college." Dan teased. He slid Piper's pants down her legs and tore the side of her underwear so he could pull it way easily. Piper tried rolling around to throw Dan to the ground, but he had all his weight on her, and she couldn't' push him off.

Dan quickly threw off his khaki's and underwear, then laid down and ran his hands up and down Piper's legs, just like he used to. Piper squeezed her eyes shut in disgust. She hated being forced to do things with the "man of her dreams".

Piper squirmed as Dan started unhooking the back of Piper's bra. Dan slapped Piper across the face. "Don't move, or I'll make it hard on you." Piper continued squirming, trying to break free. Dan sat up, one hook left to go, and punched Piper in the stomach.

Piper's head and legs flew off the couch at the same time, catching Dan off guard. But he was able to keep his balance. "Nice try, but you're going to need more energy to get me off of you." Dan punched Piper in the stomach again, and she fell into darkness.

(((())))  
A/n: Okay, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been busy this week. But the good new is I have nothing to do now after school, so I should hopefully have more time to write! I hadn't intended on making Dan an abusive boyfriend, but now I think it fits. Plz r&r!


	6. Who Do You Love?

Disclaimer: It's 5:00 in the morning right now, and the only thing I own is the back of my eyelids and the fact that I couldn't go back to bed. Oh, and I own that dream I had where I owned Charmed!

A/n: Sry about the rush when I first updated this. I woke up at 5:30, and I thought I would have enough time to write the whole thing and get posted. But before I knew it it was 7:20, so I could barely get it posted. I'll try to add a little more detail now that I actually have time.

Versatilecutie: Oh, just wait. He'll be in the story soon. I promise. And yes, Dan is a monster-sized jerk. Hopefully they will all be answered soon.

Jennifer: Lol. I like speechless ppl, that means they're in shock! I'm still workin on the Leo part, but I shall update!

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Lol. It might...

* * *

_**So let's take some time out to find a way  
Cuz there are just so many things I need to say  
(So many things I need to say)  
Cause when the lights are down and love is in the air  
And I need to know  
Do you really care  
(Do you really care baby)**_

_**Who do you love (tell me who do you love)  
Who do you love  
Girl I know that you are torn between what was and what could be  
I wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta know  
Who do you love (oh yeah)  
Who do you love**_  
**_Oh yeah_**

* * *

'Hmmm, that's a pretty song,' Piper's head sighed. A smile widened across her face. The lyrics echoed through her head, making her think of Leo. 'Is that how he feels? Does he think that I still love him?' Piper asked herself. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

The room was shown sterile white, blinding Piper for a second. She tried to sit up and rub her eyes, but pain shot through her body as moved her left arm and her right leg. Suddenly, everything came flooding back, hitting her like a bullet train

Dan had raped her! He had tried to kill Trista and herself, then he had raped her. Every horrifying moment flew though Piper's mind like an old projector. Slide after slide after slide. Piper squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget everything, but she couldn't.

"Piper!" A voice gasped. Piper tentatively opened her eyes, afraid Dan had come to say he was sorry. But it wasn't Dan. It wasn't her sisters, or anyone from the Club. It was Leo. Piper's jaw almost fell open, but she was able to keep it together.

"L-Leo. What are you doing here?" Piper asked curiously, trying not to sound shocked. Leo started to answer, but the boom box sitting on the windowsill answered for him.

* * *

Who do you love (tell me who, yeah)  
Who do you love (I need to know baby)  
Girl I know that you are torn between what was and what could be  
I wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta know  
Who do you love  
Who do you love

* * *

"Oh, I shouldn't have left this on." Leo mumbled to himself. He rushed to the window and turned off the radio. Piper cleared her throat, trying to get Leo's attention. Leo slowly spun around, sighed, then pulled up a chair next to Piper's bed.

"Leo, just tell me what you're doing here." Piper said softly. Leo chucked nervously to himself. "You'll be mad." He said, looking up from the bed and into Piper's eyes. "I don't care how mad I get. I want to know your story."

"Okay, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it." Leo cleared his throat, then continued. "Well, I was on the phone with Phoebe when somebody called. Phoebe told me to hold on, so I waited. I've forgotten what we were talking about, and I think Phoebe did too.

"Phoebe came back on the line after a while, and she sounded really upset. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't talk to me. The only thing I got out of her was that she had talked to Dan and he had been mean to her.

I asked if she would just tell me what Dan had wanted. She thought for a moment, then told me that he was going to Piper's babysitting job to surprise her. I didn't understand why that had been such a bad thing, but I said goodbye after asking where you were and hung up."

"Wait, you mean..." Piper started. "Just wait." Leo interrupted. "I haven't finished. I found Dan's car on the freeway, so I followed him to the apartment. He was buzzed in, and I barely caught the door and got myself in too.

I tried following Dan upstairs, but this old couple asked me if I could help them find the ballroom or something. I tried saying I didn't work there, but they didn't understand me, so I walked all over the lobby looking for the room."

'And while he was doing that, Trista had ticked off.' Piper added to herself. As Leo kept talking, she fit in her part of the story in her head so she could understand everything that Leo had to do. 'And Dan grabbed the butcher knife and tried to kill Trista.' Piper said silently.

"As I was walking through the second floor, I heard somebody scream, and it...sounded like you." Leo's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. "I opened the nearest door, and found some couple making-out. I apologized and shut the door tight.

"I moved down the row of rooms until I came to yours. When I walked inside, I heard Dan slap you then say something like, "Don't move, or I'll make this harder on you." I peered my head around the corner so I could watch, and saw him punch you in the stomach twice."  
  
Piper placed her right hand on her stomach, and winced. She knew there were going to be bruises there for a long time. "I couldn't understand why Dan was being so mean to you. He seemed like he would never hurt you; he loves you too much."

Piper caught a glimmer of tear in Leo's eyes, and wanted to cry for him. She understood that he still loved her. All the clues pointed to it. The song playing while she was sleeping, the ugly looks at Dan when he had barged in on them.

Leo took a deep breath and continued. "I used the phone in the hallway to call the police and say to come up to 2D, there was a rape going on. I hung up before I got an answer if anybody was coming, then I sneaked into the family room and jumped on top of Dan.

"Dan growled at me as I pushed him to the floor between you and the coffee table. I caught the beer and alcohol on his breath as he tried to roll over, but I pinned him down. When I was for sure that he had given up, I turned my attention to you, trying to get you to wake up.

"Dan caught me off guard, and pushed me off of him and onto the coffee table. He got up on his knees, grabbed the hair on the back of my head, and pounded my head into the table." Piper suddenly noticed the scars along Leo's forehead and gasped softly to herself.

"That's when the police came. They took Dan and put him under arrest for physical abuse and rape, then called an ambulance for you and me. The rest is all a blur, and I think I fell unconscious in the ambulance. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital.

"The first thing I did when I woke up was ask where you were. They didn't want me to get out of bed yet, so they wheeled my cart into your room, where you were sleeping. Over the next two days, I found out that you were in a coma and may not wake up."  
  
"What!" Piper interrupted. She looked down at her body. Had she really been in a coma for that long? "How long was I gone?" "Almost five days." Leo answered sadly. "Even after they let me go, I stayed in here everyday and held your hand, praying you would wake up."  
  
Tears started to fall from Piper's eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her head to face the wall opposite Leo. 'He loves me.' Piper thought to herself. 'He sacrificed himself to save me, then sat by me every single minute.' Piper turned and looked into Leo's eyes.

"Piper, you don't understand how much agony I went through watching you just lie there. All you did was breathe. And every minute you became more and more beautiful. I couldn't stand watching you, knowing eventually you would get better and go back to Dan."

"I'm not sure if I'm going back with him or not, but thanks for...saving me, you know?" Piper stuttered. Leo stood up and pushed the chair back against the wall. "I'll just leave you alone for now and go call your sisters."

"Wait, Leo." Leo stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Come here for a second." Leo obeyed, and stood next to Piper's bed. Piper wiggled her index finger, indicating for him to lean closer. Piper closed her eyes and gave Leo a quick, tender kiss on the lips.

Leo's face showed shock, but his eyes were full of love and compassion. He leaned in, and gave Piper a passionate kiss. Piper leaned into it, wanting more, not ready to pull away. This was the thing she had been missing. True love.

"Excuse me." The nurse stepped into the room, and Leo pulled away quickly and shown red. "Sorry, but there is a Prue Halliwell on the line." "I'll talk to her." Leo said. He gave one final glance at Piper, then stepped out of the room with the nurse.

(((())))  
A/n: Thanx for reading everbdy! Plz read and review.


	7. Confused

Disclaimer: I think the only thing I own is the tears that I just shed while I was watching P3 H20. But that's about it. If I gain anything else, I'll let you know.

A/n: Everyone keeps telling me to kill Dan off. Believe me, I want to badly! But I have a really good idea, and I kinda need Dan for it. Thanx too:

Scullymulder1234: Like I said, good plot that I need him for.

Chrissister/Melinda: I think this one is going to be magic free, cuz sometimes it's nice to actually have a normal life. Yah, I know Charmed is all about their powers, but this one is just about Piper and Dan and Leo.

AsherSmasher: ::bows:: tyvm! I'm honored that you favor me a good writer. I'm hoping I can incorporate some p/l too.

Katie farmer: Thanx. Yah, dan is yucky!

SpyKid18: Thanx!

Miggs: Hurray! I'm glad ur back! Just shows how evil Dan is! Ha ha ha! I'll put Trista in this chapter, and explain everything that happened to her.

Piperleo4eva: Yes, I do love true love! And yes, Dan is a bastard. Leoness rox too! Wow, we agree about a lot of things!

I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: lol. I guess u could say that.

Versatilecutie: Yah, I had to work fast cuz I didn't have time to linger. Maybe I'll figure out a way to put more of what he was feeling in there. I don't quite know yet, and even if I did, I don't think I would give away such confidential information!

* * *

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?   
It's inevitable it's the fact that where gonna get down to it so tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**_

_**

* * *

**_   
Piper groaned as she opened her eyes. Her lips tingled with the same passion that Leo had kissed her with the night before. "Or was it a dream?" Piper said quietly. Maybe everything was just a dream, and she was in the hospital because they thought she was crazy.

But as Piper tried to sit up, pain shot through her entire body. 'No dream.' Piper told herself. 'It all happened.' There was a soft knock at the door as Piper settled into the pillows. "Come in," Piper croaked, figuring it was the nurse with her daily painkiller.

"There's someone here to see you, Ms. Halliwell." The nurse said, opening the door. Piper swore she saw lightning streak across the hospital room as her least favorite person stepped into the room. "Baby..." Dan started.

"Could we have a little privacy?" Piper interrupted rudely. The nurse nodded, eyed Dan, then shut the door quickly. "Dan, what the hell are you doing here?" Piper asked through gritted teeth. "Mar...My mom bailed me out." Dan answered quickly.

"Don't you have enough sense to leave me alone after you try to rape me and kill my daughter?" Piper screeched, her voice barely above a whisper. "Baby..." Dan started again. "STOP calling me that!" Piper stated. "You lost the right to say that after you tried killing me."

"It was an accident. I got angry that L-l-leo tried to interrupt us." Dan stuttered, barely able to get out Leo's name. "I guess that just led to some drinking and..." "That is not a good enough excuse! I understand that drunks can't make up their minds, but you shouldn't have gotten mad at Leo in the first place."

"And why not?" Dan asked loudly. "He burst in on us at the club like he owned the place!" "In some ways, he does own the place, Dan. I made him assistant manager because I can trust him. He was just doing what he was supposed to do."

"You're making it look like you actually have feelings for this guy." Dan yelled. "I guess screwing him and making a child just wasn't enough! You had to go and fall in love with him too!" "He would make a better husband than you would!" Piper screamed.

Both of them fell silent as the words echoed through the room. A nurse burst in through the door. "Ms. Halliwell, is he disturbing you?" "Yes, could you please remove him from my room?" Piper suggested softly, avoiding Dan's eyes.

"Absolutely." The nurse answered, glaring at Dan. "Security! Remove this man!" Two guards hustled into the room and grabbed Dan roughly by the arms. "I'll be back, baby." Dan laughed. Piper flinched and buried herself farther into her bed.

Scenes of Trista flashed across Piper's mind. Was she okay? Had Dan gotten to her? Piper pressed the alert button on the side of her cot. The nurse that had taken Dan away quickly hurried into the room. "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Am I allowed to make a phone call?" Piper asked. "I would think so. Do you need to talk to family?" "No, I need to check up on a little girl that I was with the day of the...accident." "Of course. Just use the one on the table. My name is Karen if you need anything else."

Once Piper was in solitude, she picked up the receiver and dialed Carrie's number. Carrie picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Carrie's voice sounded anxious and worried. "Carrie, it's me, Piper." Piper stated. "Oh my God, Piper!" Carrie gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about my daughter." Piper said. Carrie sounded shocked, but she caught herself quickly. "She won't talk to anyone, not even the police. I think the trauma of everything made her a mute. I'm so worried about her Piper!"

Piper could imagine the tears falling from Carrie's face. "It's okay. Why don't you have her stop by and see if I can get anything out of her." "I'll come by tomorrow after I pick her up from school. I'm sure she would be grateful to see you."

After some more words of encouragement, Piper hung up, her mind now on Leo. She just vaguely remembered someone pushing Dan off of her. It was like a really hazy dream that she wanted to remember, but couldn't.

Tears choked at Piper's eyes. Leo had done so much for her, all out of love and compassion. He didn't want her to marry Dan, and now he had something against him. Piper's mind and heart were torn between two very different people.

She could try and live with Dan, the man that had been there for her after Leo had changed her life forever. 'No, I made that choice to drink.' Piper told herself. 'Leo blames himself, but it was really all my fault. If I hadn't taken that cup, we would be the ones getting married right now.'

Leo was just so caring and sensitive and just perfect! He was the best picture of true love any girl could dream about. Who wouldn't want to love Leo? 'Me, I guess.' Piper thought. 'I pushed him away after I got pregnant. I'm the one to blame...again.'

Then Piper's mind fell to the kiss she had given Leo the night before. It had felt so right, but it had been so wrong. 'Not necessarily, Piper.' Piper told herself. 'You're not married yet. So, technically, you aren't cheating on Dan. Just loving Leo more.'

Piper's mind exploded. She didn't want to love Dan, but at the same time she did. She wanted to just be friends with Leo, but she also wanted to love him. She wanted to take back her daughter and show Leo what true love could create.

The door flew open, and Prue raced into the room, closely followed by Phoebe. "Piper, I got here as soon as I could. I would have come last night, but the hospital was already closing. Are you okay? What happened? Is there anything I can..."

"Prue, you're kind of choking me." Piper spoke out through her sister's babbling. Prue pulled away and flushed a bright red. "Sorry, I'm just so worried and scared and..." Phoebe placed her hand over Prue's mouth.

As Phoebe and Prue argued over their current situation, Piper noticed Leo standing in the doorway for the first time. Piper wanted so badly to stand up and kiss him right in front of everybody; let them know she was in love with somebody else.

Leo locked eyes with her and gave a small smile. Before Piper could invite him in, he blew her a kiss and walked away. "Wait!" Piper started. "Oh, honey, you have to tell us everything." Phoebe said, sitting down on Piper's bed.

Piper stared at the doorway. Under her covers, she pretended to catch the kiss in her hand. If only he knew what she was going through. The agony of choosing between two people. But Prue and Phoebe were in her face, so she forgot about Leo and told her sisters everything.

* * *

A/n: For now that was the best p/l I could do. It's just not coming to me like it usually does. Hopefully I'll have a better next chapter. Plz review, it makes my chapters better! 


	8. Speaking Up

**Disclaimer: You know what, I have told you all for 7 chapters that I don't own Charmed. Who says that I need to do it any longer? Oh, probably the site that lets me keep this story up. Dang it! Oh well, don't' own Charmed. **

**A/n: Now everyone is telling me that I have to put Trista in here! Sheesh! Give me a break ppl, I'm only human! Lol. Thanx too: **

**Coolcharmedchic: Thanks. Yes, he is a jerk. I'm working on the p/l. It is kinda surprising that they created a kid. OMG! That makes me feel so special that ur adding me to ur fav list! I will definitely read ur stories. **

**Jules713: THANKS!**

**OTHCharmedFreak: I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Oo, that makes me feel special too!**

**Chrissister/Melinda: Lol, I think every1 is worried about Trista. Yah, I'm not sure if I should put in magic or not. **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: Thanx, I'm workin on it.**

The next day, Piper still lay awake thinking about Leo. They had shared that kiss, and he was acting like it had never happened. 'Does he just think it was a thank you?' Piper asked herself. 'Because he should know that it's not.'

Tears started to fall from Piper's eyes. 'He should know how much I care about him. He should know that I spend every single freakin' day thinking about him, day and night. But, I don't think that he does. He only knows that I love Dan, which I don't think is even true anymore.'

There was a soft knock on the door. Piper pulled up her sheet and wiped at her eyes, being thankful that she hadn't been able to put on make-up. "Come in," Piper called, hoping her voice didn't sound like it was choked.

Carrie opened the door slowly and peeked into the room. "Piper, you up for some visitors?" Carrie asked softly. Before Piper could answer, Trista burst through the crack between her mother and the door. She jumped onto the bed and hugged Piper around the neck.

"Hey, sweetie," Piper said into Trista's ear. "Trista Elizabeth Houser, get back here this instant!" Carrie yelled as quietly as she could. "It's fine, Carrie. She just wanted to say hi." Piper reassured her. Trista looked at her mother and nodded. They all laughed.

"Trista, I know that what you saw the other day was scary, and now I'm in the hospital, but you need to talk to people. It's the only way they can catch that mean man and put him in jail. Then I'll be able to visit you without wondering if he will come back."

Trista started to open her mouth, ready to say something. But nothing came out of her mouth, and she held her hand over her throat like it hurt to talk. "Fight the hurt, Trista. I want to hear your beautiful voice again."

Again, Trista started to speak. She barely made out the word "I", but then her throat constricted and she stopped. Piper sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you want to talk, Trista? Piper asked. Trista nodded her head wildly.

"Let that be your inspiration. Think of all the happy things that you've done in the past couple years: meeting Carrie for the first time, learning how to ride your tricycle, playing the piano. Let the memories lead you to your voice."

"M-m-m-m..." Trista tried pushing the words out, but they wouldn't come. "Just try, honey, just try. I know you can do it." Piper encouraged. Just then, Leo walked into the room. "Who do you know can do it?" Leo asked.

"Hey, who are you?" Trista asked. She put a quizzical look on her face, and crossed her arms over her chest. Piper's jaw dropped open, and Carrie started crying silent tears of joy. Trista, suddenly figuring everything out, put a hand over her mouth.

"Um, what just happened?" Leo asked slowly, looking around at everyone's shocked face. "Leo, I think you just got Trista to talk." Piper answered, smiling brightly. Trista jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Leo's legs.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Trista exclaimed. "Yous gots me to talk again!" Leo smiled and ruffled Trista's hair. "No problem." Leo laughed. He grabbed Trista under her arms and pulled her up to his hip, quickly noticing the resemblance in the green eyes and blonde hair.

Piper wanted to yell out the truth so badly. She wanted Leo to know that he had just gotten his own daughter to talk and now they could be a happy family. But Piper knew that now wasn't the right time. "Trista, come here for a second, sweetie." Piper called.

Trista wiggled out of Leo's grip and crawled back up on the bed. Carrie took her opportunity to give Leo a big hut and say thank you. "Now, Trista, this is another one of those secrets between me and you." Piper whispered in Trista's ear. Trista nodded excitedly.

"That man over there, that just got you to talk, is your daddy." Piper explained. Trista gasped, but Piper covered her mouth. "Like I said, you can't tell this to anybody, not even that man. He doesn't know that you're his daughter, and I don't want him to know."

"Okay, mommy, I promise I won't tell him." Trista thought for a second. "Can I tell Carrie?" "No, don't tell her either. This is just a secret between you and I." Trista nodded, planted a kiss on Piper's cheek, then ran to Carrie.

"Mommy, can we gos home now?" Trista asked, holding her hands up. "Sure, sweetie." Carrie answered, picking Trista up. "Say thank you again." "Tanks you!" Trista smiled. Leo laughed and tickled under Trista's chin. "Your welcome."

After saying thank you, Carrie and Trista left the room. Leo smiled, then sat down in a chair next to Piper's bed. "Okay, now can you tell me what that was all about?" Leo asked. Piper couldn't help but laugh, and Leo laughed with her.

"That's Trista and she's our..." Piper had to silence herself. The words were ready to burst from her mouth, but she wasn't ready to say them yet. "She's my friend Carrie's daughter." Piper lied quickly. "That's where I was when you came to save me."

"But I didn't see her." Leo reminded. "Yeah, I told her to go hide in her room." Piper paused, knowing she had to say everything. "Dan was drunk enough that he wanted to kill her too, and after almost plunging a knife into her, I told her to run to her room. Apparently she hasn't been able to talk since."

"So now I've saved both of you." Leo said with a smile. Piper smiled back, and her eyes locked into Leo's. They held their gaze for a minute, then Leo coughed and looked away. "Leo, I think that we need to talk about what's happening between us." Piper said.

"What's there to talk about?" Leo asked, starting to stand up. "You're going to marry Dan, plain and simple. Besides, I need to..." "No, Leo about when I kissed you, and you kissed me back." Leo sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Piper, I don't know what I was thinking. It was just...instinct. Somebody kisses me, and I kiss them back." Leo said. "Leo, I know it's more than that." Piper put in. "We both have feelings for each other, and you and I know it."

Leo stood up in his chair and started pacing. "But you're with Dan now. You'll get married and have kids, move away from the city, and be happy. I get that." "Actually, Leo, I don't think you do." Piper said. "You hope that because Dan hurt me, I don't want to be with him anymore."

There was complete silence in the room. Leo looked into Piper's eyes once again, and saw something in her eyes. He could tell she was telling the truth. He wanted to be with her, longed to hold her in his arms once again.

Piper tried moving her legs to stand up, but pain seared through them. Even after a week, she was still sore from the knife that Dan had sliced through her leg. "I know that you want me. I saw it in your eyes when we kissed. You still love me, like...like I think that I love you."

Leo's mouth gaped open, and he stared at Piper. Piper looked down at her sheets. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just...so hard, being engaged to one person and loving someone completely different."

"Piper, you don't have to be sorry." Leo said, sitting back down on the chair and taking Piper's hand. "Dan is going to be in jail for a while. We can be together, try and make this work. Then, if he gets out, we can figure things out then. Just give us a chance."

"I want to, Leo, more than ever! Life was almost perfect when I was with you. But now Dan..." "Is back!" Dan exclaimed, leaning on the doorframe. Piper and Leo stared at Dan. Leo squeezed Piper's hand, and stood up in front of her.

"Leave her alone." Leo yelled. "Now, why would I want to stay away from my wife to be?" Dan asked, his words slurring together. "Leo, leave him alone, he's drunk again." Piper whispered. "Just leave him to me." Leo explained.

Dan took a step into the room, and Leo's body tensed. Dan laughed, and looked out into the hallway. Then he ran at Leo swinging his fists. Leo let go of Piper's hand and blocked one of Dan's punches. He tripped Dan, then sat on his stomach and punched him in the face continuously.

"Stop it!" Piper screamed, avoiding the pain as she sat up. Dan swung his leg up and hit Leo in the back of the head. Leo fell onto his side, and Dan pushed him onto his back. He punched him twice, once in the stomach and once in the face.

Piper closed her eyes and looked away as Leo tried to fight back. Dan was powerful, though, and in a good position compared to Leo. He held Leo down with his hands as Leo kicked and tried pushing Dan away from him.

"You'll never beat me, Wyatt. Piper loves me way more that she'll ever love you, and you know it. And you know that you can never win this fight, because you don't know how to fight. Face it, Leo, I've won this game fair and square."

Leo struggled as Dan taunted him. Leo kicked his leg up, hitting Dan square in the nut. Dan grunted and took a step back, glaring furiously at Leo. Leo started to get up, but Dan kicked him in the chest, pushing him back to the ground

"I'll be back, love." Dan smiled, looking at Piper. He leaned over and kissed Piper hard on the lips. Piper pretended to enjoy herself, even though she knew she wasn't. Then Dan smiled, looked down at Leo, and walked across his stomach before exiting the room.

Leo groaned and rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach, as Dan closed the door. Piper slid her feet from under the covers to over the edge of the mattress, then slowly set them down on the floor and put all of her weight on them.

"Don't get up." Leo croaked. "You're going to hurt yourself more." "No matter what you say, I'm going to get up." Piper said, holding out her hand. Leo grasped it, and slowly pulled himself to his feet, trying hard not to pull Piper down to the floor.

Just as Leo had steadied himself on his feet, Piper started feeling lightheaded. She swayed from side to side, then teetered towards the ground. Leo reached out and grabbed Piper around the chest then held her tight against him.

Leo swung Piper's legs up into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Piper smiled gratefully. Leo smiled back, and started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" Piper croaked. Leo turned around. "Stay with me tonight." Piper pleaded.

Leo nodded, and climbed into the bed behind Piper, wrapping his arm around her waist. Piper nestled herself against Leo's chest, and laid her head down on the pillow. Leo kissed the top of Piper's head, said a silent 'I love you', then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Ok, tell me what you think. Plz review!**


	9. Are You The One?

**Disclaimer: The only thing that keeps me writing this stupid disclaimer is the website, because if I don't give credit to Charmed, I might get in trouble. So, for the sake of my story, I don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: I think I'm running out of ideas to link the good ideas that I do have. You know, I have all the main points covered, but I don't know how to put everything together. I'll have to work on that. Thanx too: **

**Scullymulder1234: Sorry, can't yet! **

**Meenyrocks: **

**Ch. 3- I'm sorry that u think I'm as mean as Brad. I think someone else pointed that out too. **

**Ch. 6- Thank u. See, even when I do something terrible, I always make up for it. **

**Ch. 8- yah, I did kinda just jump in. but I had some really good ideas, and I couldn't' think of anything to go in between, so I just did what I thought of. **

**Versatilecutie: I'm glad u think that! And, I'm working on that, cuz u kno guys can be kinda slow sometimes. **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: thanx. Of course she does!**

**Piperleo4eva: thanx. Now, I wouldn't exactly say that, but since u said it, I don't have to be blamed. Now, a death penalty would be very interesting, but like I said two chaps ago, I need him for something. **

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way  
__If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Piper awoke the next morning and immediately felt cold. Her mind slowly pieced everything from the previous night together, and looked around. She finally saw Leo standing in front of the window. "Hey." Piper greeted groggily, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"I thought you would be sleeping for a while longer." Leo said absentmindedly. "I couldn't sleep." Piper answered, sitting up. "What are you thinking about?" "Just…everything, I guess: you and Dan, Trista, the attack. I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that all of it is somehow connected, but I don't know how."

'You don't know how right you are.' Piper wanted to tell him. Then she could just explain how Trista was their daughter from that night in college, and Dan had found out and now he didn't want them to be together.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now__  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Maybe there is something connecting us." Piper blurted out. Leo turned and looked at Piper, his eyes quizzical and confused. "I mean…we've all been pulled together because of that attack. Isn't that a reason that we're connected?"

"I guess so. But that doesn't explain what Trista has to do with everything. I mean sure, she was there when Dan ran in drunk and started hurting you. But from what Phoebe said he just wanted to see you. There must have been something that ticked him off."

Piper sighed and looked down at the bed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I-I-…" Leo sat down on the bed and pulled Piper towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Piper gladly leaned on his shoulder and started crying.

"I just want…everything to be back to the way it used to be. You and me could be together again, and we could get married, and have kids." Piper cried. "Then I could be with you forever, and we could be the perfect family."

"Piper, I dream about that every day. Seeing Trista hug me like that made me think so much of having a little girl of our own." Leo explained. More tears splashed down Piper's face and onto Leo's shirt, which dampened quickly.

"I just want to tell you everything, Leo. But I know that you'll be so mad, and it just will never work out and…" Leo tilted Piper's face up, his green eyes burning into hers, and kissed her deeply and passionately, his hand softly falling on Piper's cheek.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Piper leaned into Leo, wanting him more than ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo set his hand on her waist and started pushing her onto the bed, but Piper pulled away. "We can't do this." Piper said, wiping her mouth.

"Piper…" Leo started, his head filled with confusion. "No, Leo, I can't do this yet! There's just too much on my mind. I can't think about us without thinking about me and Dan." Leo's face showed hurt as he continued watching Piper.

"We both know our feelings, Piper." Leo whispered. "Why won't you give into them?" "Because I can't Leo!" Piper screamed. Leo stared at Piper in shock. "It's just…too hard to think about loving you. So, just leave!"

Leo set his hand on Piper's shoulder. "Leave!" Piper ordered again, shrugging off Leo's hand as tears streamed down her face. Leo longed to kiss Piper again, but he knew it would make her even more angry, so he stood up and left.

Piper covered her face with her hands and fell back against the pillows. "I am such an idiot!" Piper yelled through her hands. Tears started to fall down her face again as she rethought everything that had just happened.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

"This isn't right," Piper said, her words muffled. She tried wiping at the tears in her eyes, but they just kept falling. "He…" Piper couldn't decide what Leo had been doing, but she knew that she had to do something about it.

"I can't let him leave like that," Piper said. She jumped out of bed, stood for a second to get her balance, then rushed out the door. "Hey, you need to get back in your room!" A male nurse yelled as Piper ran down the hallway, holding the back of her gown.

Piper continued running, pushing people to the side, searching for Leo. She saw the automatic doors close to the side of her, and ran out into the cold. Leo was walking across the road, his hands in his pockets and his head looking down.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. Leo stopped and turned around in the middle of the street. "Leo, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled like that. I do love you!" The male nurse rushed out of the automatic doors and grabbed Piper's hands behind her back.

"You need to get back inside now!" the nurse ordered, trying to pull Piper inside. But Piper fought him with what strength she had, planting her feet into the ground. "I really do love you, Leo! You have to understand that! I just don't know what to tell Dan."

Leo put on a small smile, and started towards Piper. Piper tried pulling her arms away from the doctor again, but he had a tight grip on her. Then the horn beeped. Piper froze, and watched helplessly. "Leo, watch out!" Piper screamed.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Leo stopped in the middle of the street, and turned his head as the car stepped on the brakes hard. Piper tried pulling her hands away from the nurse, hoping she could push Leo out of the way, but it was too late.

The ice forced the car to keep sliding, hitting Leo full force. Leo hit the windshield and stayed their as the car continued trying to stop. When the car finally stopped, Leo rolled off of the car and landed hard on the cold pavement.

Three nurses who had been standing at the door watching rushed out. "Get a gurney!" One of them yelled through the open door. Piper tried running towards Leo, but the male nurse held her against him. Then, out of some miracle, Piper pulled free and ran to Leo's side.

She knelt down and grabbed Leo's hand. "No, Leo, hold on. Please, stay with me. Don't let go." A gurney was rolled out, and the male nurse pulled Piper away again. "You can worry about him later." Piper looked at Leo one last time before the nurse pulled her inside.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms? _

**A/n: k, hope u all like it! The song was "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield, and personally I think it's the best song in the world! Plz review.**


	10. His Past

**Disclaimer: Yah, I know, it would be a miracle if I owned Charmed someday. But a girl can dream, can't she? **

**A/n: Okay, I just had this amazing idea, so I have to write it down before I forget it! **

Piper fought the nurse every step of the way as he pushed and pulled her back into her room. "No, you have to let me see him!" Piper screamed. "He's going to be in the ER for a while. I can't let you see him unless you're family."

"We are family!" Piper yelled, thinking quickly. "He's my…fiancé!" "Why didn't you just say so?" The nurse asked, releasing Piper's hands. "Because you wouldn't let me." Piper spat. She grabbed the back of her gown and ran back out of the room.

Words over the intercom buzzed through Piper's head as she ran down the hallway. 'This is all my fault.' Piper thought. 'I made him go, and now he's hurt and dying.' Piper continued running through the hospital, searching frantically for a sign that she had found Leo.

"He's fading. Get the paddles ready!" Piper froze and stared through the swinging doors at Leo's limp body. "Oh, God, no." Piper gasped. She pushed open the doors and raced to the bottom of the bed. "What the hell is she doing in here? Somebody get her out of here!"

"No, he's my fiancé!" Piper screamed. "Why are you wearing a gown?" One of the nurses asked. "He saved me from my ex-boyfriend last week. He's been coming to see me everyday, and we just got in a fight and then he ran off and got hit!"

"We can't have you in here, I'm sorry." The nurse said gently. "NO, please, I have to stay with him!" Piper yelled frantically. "I'm sorry. Just wait behind the doors." The nurse guided Piper to the doors and pushed her outside before returning to the bed.

"No, no, no! I need to be with him!" Piper bellowed, banging on the door. She continued screaming for another five minutes before sliding to the floor and pulling herself into a ball. Tears fell like a waterfall down Piper's face, drenching her arms and shoulders.

'This can't be happening. This can't be happening,' Piper's head chanted. She rocked herself back and forth, back and forth, trying to stay calm. But inside she knew that it was happening, and nothing was going to be all right.

(((( Leo's Imagination ))))

Leo groaned and slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light. He shielded his eyes and started to sit up. Leo found himself on the floor of a purely white room that had nothing in it. "What the…" Leo said, and his words echoed everywhere.

As he continued looking around, Leo saw a wide screen sitting on the other side of the room. Leo stood, wobbly as he gathered his balance, and started walking towards the screen. "What is this?" Leo asked no one.

"It is a video of your life," A deep voice answered. Leo spun around, and saw white lights floating down from the ceiling. Then a man hooded and cloaked in sparkling gold appeared in front of Leo's eyes. Leo jumped.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed. "It's okay, Leo. Everything is going to be fine." The man said. "Okay, who are you, and how do you know my name?" "I am what they call an Elder, and I am here to help you." The man answered.

"You are dying, Leo. The doctors don't know how they will be able to revive you, and the one that you love is worried." Leo's heart wrenched into two pieces. 'Piper…' Leo thought. Then something else occurred to him.

"If I'm dying, then why am I here?" Leo asked. "I'm here to give you a second chance. Let you look over your life and chose what you want to happen." Leo's eyes grazed the TV screen again. "Is that what that's for?" Leo questioned, pointing to the screen.

The Elder nodded. "That will show you everything that you have experienced in your life on Earth. I am here to explain the reasoning behind everything. When we are finished, I will give you the options that you can chose between from."

Leo glanced that the screen again, then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. It's worth a shot." Leo explained. 'For Piper.' Leo added to himself. The Elder closed his eyes and murmured something under his breath. The screen lit up, and Leo stared at it in awe.

_The first video caused Leo to cringe and hold back tears. On the screen is a little girl no older than four sitting on a hospital bed. She smiles brightly as she looks around at the people in front of her. Her head is bald and she looks pale and weak._

"Trista," Leo croaked. Tears started to slip from his eyes as he watched. Pain wrenched through his heart and it was difficult to breathe. "No, please. Don't make me watch this!" Leo pleaded. "You have to Leo" The Elder said. "It is important."

_"Mommy, what did the doctow say?" The little girl asks. "He said that if you keep doing your exercises, you can get better in time for Christmas." Trista's mom answers. "When is Cwistmas?" Trista asks. "In three days." A man, most likely the Dad, answers._

_"Did you get me a pwesent, Leo?" Trista asks. The six-year old version of Leo laughs. "Of course I did!" Leo answers. "Who wouldn't want to get a present for you?" Trista smiles, her high-pitched giggle echoing through the room._

_"Tell me what it is, Leo!" Trista begs. "I can't tell you that," Leo explains. "It's supposed to be a surprise. Can you wait until Christmas?" "I guess," Trista sighs. She smiles at Leo, but her eyes hold a deep sadness._

_"Honey, it's time for us to go." Trista's mom says, looking at her watch. "Okay. Bwy mommy and daddy and Leo!" Trista answers. Her Mom and Dad reach forward and hug Trista. Leo smiles and squeezes Trista's hand. "Keep getting better."_

_Trista nods. As they all start to exit, Trista falls back against the pillows and closes her eyes. The monitor by her bed starts beating faster and faster. Her mom spins around and screams. "No, no!" She yells, rushing to Trista's side._

Tears fall down Leo's face. He watches as every moment of that nightmare is relived. He wants to turn away, shut it off and never think about it again. But he can't. His eyes are glued to the screen, and he can't take his eyes off of it.

_"Daniel, go grab somebody, quick!" Trista's Mom urges. The dad runs out of the room at breakneck speeds. Leo stands in the doorway, his body frozen. The nurse sprints in, followed by another nurse and a doctor._

_"Get the paddles in here, quick!" The doctor yells. One of the nurses runs back out of the room. As she does so, the line on the monitor goes straight, and there is a constant beeping noise. "Should I…" The nurse asks._

_"No, call it." The doctor answers, touching Trista's neck. "Oh God, no!" Trista's mom screams. "No, not my little girl! You can't take her from me! Give her back, give her back!" Their Dad holds Trista's mom tight as she crys into his shoulder._

"Why did you make me watch that?" Leo choked as the screen went blank, his temper rising. "Because you had to see it. It was an important part of your past, and it will come back. Now, onto the next part." The Elder mumbles the spell and the screen lights up.

_The next video was of Leo when he was seven years old. He was sitting on his brand new bicycle, his mother holding the handlebars. "Look, Dad!" The Leo on the screen exclaimed. "Mom's going to help me ride my bike!"_

Tears of joy and sadness filled Leo's eyes. He remembered this moment all too well. It had been exactly 20 years ago to the day_. "Okay!" Dad yelled from behind the camera. "Ready, set, go!" Mom ran along side Leo as she started to pump. _

_As Mom ran, Leo's hands swerved the bike to the side, and the front wheel ran over his mother's foot. Dad gasped from behind the camera, and Leo came to a stop. "Mom, Mom, I am so sorry!" Leo exclaimed as Mom slowly sat down to look at her foot. _

_Pain flashed across Mom's face, but she gritted her teeth. "It's okay, honey. Why don't you just go put the bike away, and we'll work on it tomorrow." Leo nodded and pushed his bike back up the sidewalk. The camera got closer to Mom and Dad knelt down. _

"_Are you okay, honey?" Dad asked. "No, God damnit, that hurt!" Mom gasped under her breath. Dad helped Mom to her feet, then rustled the camera around, finally turning it off_. The screen went to black, and Leo stared.

"You remember that, don't you?" The Elder asked. Leo nodded. "That was the first time that I got my mom angry. I never heard her say that before. She was mad at me the rest of the day. And then…" Leo stopped and held back tears.

"That is the next part of your past. Are you willing to watch it?" Leo nodded and put on a brave face. The Elder mumbled something again, and the screen showed a picture of Mom and Dad driving somewhere in their car.

"_Are you sure your foot's going to be okay, honey?" Dad asked as he steered the car down the road. "I'll be fine. I just can't believe that he ran over my foot!" Mom answered. "It was an accident. He was still getting used to the bike." Dad explained. _

"_He's been riding a bicycle for almost a year now. He should know how to steer." Mom said. "If he knows how to steer, then why were you standing besides him?" Dad questioned. "Because he wanted me to be there." Mom answered. _

"_Exactly. Now don't you think that's a pretty good excuse?" Dad asked. "I guess so…oh my God, watch out!" Mom screeched. The car swerved, and the screen went blank._ Tears silently fell down Leo's face, and the Elder watched him

"I always blamed myself for that. If I hadn't run over her foot, they wouldn't have been talking about me, and Dad could have been watching the road more closely." Leo choked. "Can we please just move on to a more recent memory?"

The Elder nodded. The screen lit up, and it showed Leo as he walked through the halls of school, nobody making eye contact with him. Leo searched the door numbers on the wall, trying to find his classroom. In his searching, he bumped into somebody.

"_Oh, sorry," Leo apologizes, kneeling down to grab some of his books. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." A female voice counters. Leo looks up, and his eyes meet a younger version of Piper. "Neither was I," Leo stutters. _

_Piper hands him a notebook, and stands up. "Here," she said, her voice quiet and shy. "My name is Piper Halliwell." Piper greets, holding out her hand. "Leo Wyatt." Leo answers. _ Leo smiled as he watched himself smile dumbly on the screen.

"_Hey, get away from my girl!" A deep, familiar voice yells from the screen_. _The scene moves to a younger version of Dan. "You must be new! I'll be nice and let you get by free, but now you know. Nobody, and I mean nobody, touches my girl!" Dan bellows. "Do you understand that?" Leo nods. _

"_Good. Let's go, honey bun." Dan says sweetly. Piper cringes, then looks at Leo. She mouths out a "Sorry" then follows Dan down the hallway. Leo sighs and stares at Piper, then turns and continues searching for his class._

Leo smiled. He remembered that day well. "I think we've seen enough of your past." The Elder said. "There is one day that I think you need to see. This will be the last one." Leo nodded and turned his attention to the screen.

Piper and Trista are sitting on the couch in Trista's apartment. Both of them are asleep, and "Beauty and the Beast" is playing in front of them. The doorbell rings, and Piper snaps awake. She pushes Trista off of her and gets the door.

_Piper opens the door, and there is Dan, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a smile on his face. "Dan, what are you doing here?" Piper asks before yawning. "I called the house and asked where I could find you. Phoebe didn't seem to want to answer, but I finally got it out of her." Dan boasted._

"_So I bought these and came over here." "I really appreciate all this Dan, but you really shouldn't have come. Phoebe, well, all of us have our reasons for now wanting you to come over…" Dan silenced her with a passionate kiss. Piper leans into it, but she pulls away quickly. _

"_No, no, Dan, stop! You need to leave now, and I'll call you later." Piper orders. "But, baby, I just want to…" "Please, Dan. You're just making things really confusing." Piper interrupts. "I'm doing some personal things right now, and I need time to myself." _

"_Okay." Dan agreed. Unnoticeably, Trista crawls off the couch and teeters into the front hallway. Piper leans forward, and gives Dan a kiss. "I love you." Piper whispers into Dan's ear._ Leo puts a disgusted look on his face.

"_Mommy," Trista says, "why are you kissing that man?" _The disgusted look is wiped off of Leo's face, and he stares at the TV. "Did she just say…what I think she just said?" Leo asked. The Elder nodded and mentally rewound the TV.

Leo listened again. The Elder red Leo's mind, and froze the screen. "Those green eyes. They look exactly like mine." Leo gasped. "Elder, you have to show me some of Piper's past. You have to! I need to find something out!"

**A/n: See, he's figured it out now! The italicized part was the part playing on the screen, as you've probably guessed. That was also a little of Leo's history, which I will bring back up later. Plz review!**


	11. Her Past

**A/n: Don't own Charmed!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I have nothing to say, I just want to get to my story! Thanx too: **

**Miggs: Okay, u can't tell me I'm evil without giving me a reason why!**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: Thanx. I luv Piper/Leo too! Hence the both of our pennames. Lol. **

**Piperleo4eva: yep, he does! **

**LeOaNdPiPeR4eVeR: thanx. **

**Chrissister/Melinda: I don't know. Will he be? Lol, just trying to keep the suspense up. And u should probably read 10 too, cuz it will answer ur question. **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: I know, so do I! Lol. **

**Meenyrocks: Wow that was a lot of writing! It took me a while to understand it. The best part was that ur going to review a lot. That makes me happy!**

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to show you Piper's past." The Elder explained. "You are only to see what has happened in your past," Leo started to say something, but a jingle sounded through the whole room, making Leo jump.

The Elder looked up at the ceiling, as if he was listening. "We have decided to let you see one part of Piper's past." The Elder explained after the jingling stopped. "This is under special circumstances, of course."

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, how did you…" "Understand that?" The Elder finished. Leo nodded his head. "It's the way the other Elders speak to people. Now, what part do you wish to see?" Leo didn't need to think twice.

"I want to see about six months after Piper dumped me." Leo said. The Elder nodded, and mumbled the spell to himself. The TV lit up. Leo found Piper curled up on her bed, a blanket over her legs, tears running down her face.

_There was soft knock on the door. "What is it?" Piper asked. "Piper, honey, are you hungry at all?" Prue's voice asked through the door. "No, just leave me alone!" Piper cried. The door opened, and Prue stepped into the room._

"_Piper, you need to get out of this room." Prue made her way over to the window, and pulled open the curtains. Piper cringed and closed her eyes. "Piper, this isn't good for the…" "Prue, just shut the hell up!" Piper screamed. _

_Prue sat down on the bed and pushed away the bangs from Piper's face. "What am I going to tell him, Prue?" Piper asked. "He was so surprised when I broke up with him for no reason. He'll never understand what happened!" _

"_Piper, if he loves you, then he will understand. Both of you were under an influence, and it just happened on accident. You can't change that. Now, all you have to do is tell him." "Prue, look at me!" Piper screeched, throwing off the blanket reveal a bump on her stomach. _

"_Piper, he loves you way to much to criticize you" Prue said. "I just have this feeling that he's going to understand and love you even more now that he has a kid." "Prue, just leave me alone!" Piper cried, her eyes tearing up again. Prue kissed Piper on the forehead then got up and left. _

The TV went black. "I knew it," Leo whispered under his breath. "Trista is my little girl. Me and Piper's little girl." Leo's thoughts flew through everything Piper had said about being a full family. 'She must have been talking about Trista.'

Leo didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Should he be mad at Piper for keeping Trista from him? Or should he be happy that they could now be a family? "I understand your thoughts, Leo. Now, there is one more thing that you must see."

"What…" Leo started. The Elder held up his hand and quietly turned the TV on. Leo stared.

_Piper froze and stared through the swinging doors at Leo's limp body. "Oh, God, no." Piper gasped. She pushed open the doors and raced to the bottom of the bed. "What the hell is she doing in here? Somebody get her out of here!"_

"_No, he's my fiancé!" Piper screamed. "Why are you wearing a gown?" One of the nurses asked. "He saved me from my ex-boyfriend last week. He's been coming to see me everyday, and we just got in a fight and then he ran off and got hit!"_

"_We can't have you in here, I'm sorry." The nurse said gently. "NO, please, I have to stay with him!" Piper yelled frantically. "I'm sorry. Just wait behind the doors." The nurse guided Piper to the doors and pushed her outside before returning to the bed._

"_No, no, no! I need to be with him!" Piper bellowed, banging on the door. She continued screaming for another five minutes before sliding to the floor and pulling herself into a ball. Tears fell like a waterfall down Piper's face, drenching her arms and shoulders._

The TV went blank once again. Leo closed his eyes and turned away from the screen. "She loves you, Leo, just like you love her." The Elder said. "I understand that." Leo answered. "Then why are you doubting everything?" The Elder questioned.

"I-I…I don't know." Leo sighed, looking down at his feet. "I love her so much, but…argh!" Leo sat down quickly on the floor and put his hands in his head. "This is just so complicated! I can't decide what I want to happen."

"Well you're going to have to decide soon, Leo. We need to know if you're going to die and become a spirit, or become a whitelighter and see her again." Leo looked up at the Elder, tears streaked down his face.

"How can you expect me to make a decision like that?" Leo asked angrily. "We understand your pain, Leo, but you need to choose now." The Elder sighed and closed his eyes. "You're dying, and if you don't decide now, we will choose for you."

**A/n: Oooo! Lol. Now, I wanna know if u guys want magic or not. Cuz I can make the next chapter go both ways. Plz review and let me know!**


	12. Confession

**NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLZ MAKE SURE U READ CH 10. IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT, PLZ READ IT AGAIN. I ADDED AN IMPORTANT PART THAT WILL COME UP IN THIS CHAPTER. THANX!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own right now is this love triangle…oh, wait, Brad created that, didn't he? Dang it! I thought for a second that I actually owned something! Guess I just have to say that I do not own anything Charmed related. **

**A/n: Thanx to all of you that reviewed!**

**OTHCharmedFreak: magic, check!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: no magic, check!**

**Psychokitty3: magic, check! Lol!**

**Chrissister/Melinda: I'm putting you down as no magic, cuz you said it went better without it. Check!**

**Versatilecutie: no magic, check!**

**Jennifer: magic, check!**

**Scullymulder1234: no answer, check! It's okay.**

**Piperleo4eva: um…no help, because I can make him see her both ways. Undecided, check!**

**Note: And the final score is, drum roll please…magic-3, no magic-3. Uh-oh, we have a tie. Guess I'm going to have to decide. **

"But it's my decision!" Leo exclaimed. "I know that, Leo. But if you die without giving us an answer, then we have to choose for you. And you are dying fast. The accident has done major damage to your body, especially to your bones."

Leo suddenly felt lightheaded, and the room started spinning. Leo put his hand up to his head to steady himself. But Leo didn't see his hand…he saw a see-through image of his hand. "See, the process has already begun. Soon, you will become a spirit. Now choose!"

(damn! this is supposed to be a little squiggly) 

The nurses rolled Leo's bed into a small, white room similar to Piper's. Piper followed them and watched as they hooked Leo up to an IV and heart monitor. "Is he going to be okay?" Piper asked softly. The nurse was startled, but she calmed when she saw Piper.

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding, but now he's pulled himself into a coma. There's nothing more we can do except hope and pray that he has the strength to pull himself out of it." "Would it be too much if I…" Piper started.

"Moved into the same room?" The nurse finished. Piper nodded. "I'll talk to your doctor, it's really his decision." Piper let the nurse out into the hallway, then pulled up a chair and sat down by Leo's bed. She took his hand and shivered. It felt cold and clammy.

"Well, here I am Leo. Just like you were here for me when I was in a coma." Piper said. "It's amazing what can happen when two people love each other, but they know they can never be together. You get targeted, and it feels like everyone is after you."

(another squiggly)

Leo jolted out of his thoughts as Piper's words echoed through the room. "I know that's what's happening to us. I love you, more than I think you realize. But Dan asked me to marry him, so I am. And I can't break that trust that we've gained from each other."

As Leo listened, his heart ached to be with her and say that he understood. "Listen to her, Leo." The Elder said. "Let her words guide you to a decision." "I've never really told you why I broke up with you. I didn't want to tell you, and at the same time I did." Piper explained.

"I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted you to know that we had conceived a baby because of the party. I wanted you to know that I broke up with you because I didn't want to face you. I wanted you to know that I named her Trista because of your little sister."

Tears started to fill Leo's eyes. The memory of his little sister was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't push it away. "I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, even before Dan proposed to me. I only accepted because I couldn't face you."

Leo could hear Piper start to cry. Her voice never came back into the room. "Make up your mind now, Leo." The Elder urged, his voice soft but strict. "I-I-I…" Leo started. "I want to see Piper again." Leo answered.

**A/n: Du dum! Sry that this is so short. You'll find out what I decided in the next chapter. And, in case any one is wondering, the girl in chapter 10 is Leo's little sister. She died at age 4 of cancer. He told Piper while they were going out, so when she had the baby she decided to name her Trista. Plz review! **


	13. Decision

**Disclaimer: You can guess again if you thought that I owned Charmed, cuz I don't.**

**A/n: sry for the long wait. I've been having trouble making this chapter work out the way I want it too. Thanx too: **

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: thanx for reviewing**

**Coolcharmedchic17: yeah, he had a little sister. Oops, forgot about that. Thanx for reminding me. I'll put something in about him in jail. **

**Muse-of-the-fairies: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: lol. Little testy, are we? **

**Meenyrocks: well, I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no to that**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: I never said there was going to be magic**

**Psychokitty3: because that's the way I made that chapter. **

**Miggs: yah, confessions r kewl**

**OTHCharmedFreak: I never said I was putting magic in. **

**Versatilecutie: maybe**

**Cute-Kovu: I will, I promise**

**Emma: Of course!**

**Note: This is the day after Piper's confession. The doctors released her right after she confessed, so now she isn't staying at the hospital anymore. **

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart__  
It's the end of the world in my mind_

Piper sighed as she leaned against the windowsill. Rain trickled down the window in large drops, mimicking Piper's mood. She had confessed her heart to Leo the day before, and now she didn't know what was going to happen.

Absentmindedly, Piper traced her finger along the fogged window. She soon found herself spelling "I love you". Piper ran her hand over the words and sat down on the chair by Leo's bed. She looked at Leo, lying peacefully in his bed.

'It's all your fault, you know.' A voice told Piper. 'You're the reason that he's in here. You kept Trista from Leo and Dan and you tried pushing Leo away because you didn't think you could be together. It's all your fault, just accept it.'

"Just stop it!" Piper screamed, putting her hands over her ears. "Get out of my head! It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Tears started to trickle down Piper's face. She fell face first into her crossed arms on Leo's bed.

_Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere.  
I couldn't see that it was right there,__  
But now I know what I didn't know. _

"P-piper?" A voice croaked. Piper lifted her head and looked into Leo's eyes. Piper stood up fast and knocked her chair over. She sat down on the edge of Leo's bed, pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed him passionately.

Both of them pulled away slowly. "So, um, how did you…" Piper started. "It's kind of a long story," Leo answered. "But I heard what you were telling me before, about Trista being my daughter." "You heard that?" Piper asked, looking down at the bed.

"Yes, I did." Leo answered, tilting Piper's chin up. "I wanted you to know that I understand." "See, I don't know if you really do, Leo." Piper stated. "I may love you, but I've already agreed to be with Dan, and I…I can't tell him no."

Leo's felt his body shatter into a million pieces. "Piper, Trista is _our_ daughter. She doesn't belong with you and Dan. We all belong together and Dan belongs where he is now; in jail. How can you want to marry him after everything he's put you through?"

"It's not that simple, Leo. I can't just tell Dan I want to be with you. We're already planning everything and it can't stop." "No, Piper, it's not that difficult. You don't deserve Dan!" Piper stood up with her back to Leo.

"I'm sorry that you can't accept Dan and me. I don't know if he'll let me invite you to the wedding. If we do, try not to embarrass yourself." Piper walked out of the room without another word. Leo started to call Piper back but he couldn't. Soon tears silently slipped down his cheeks.

000000000

Piper walked into the police station. "May I help you, ma'am?" The officer at the front desk asked. "I'm hear to bail Dan Gordon out of jail." Piper answered. She wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall from her eye.

"And you would be…?" The officer questioned. "Piper Halliwell. I'm his fiancé." Piper explained. The officer nodded. "If you'll just wait here I'll go get him." The officer stepped into a back room. Moments later he came back with Dan.

The officer unlocked Dan's handcuffs. Dan rushed to Piper and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Piper, I'm so glad your okay!" Dan exclaimed. Piper started to push Dan away, but Dan pinched the back of Piper's leg. "Play along or you're dead." He whispered.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Piper forced out. "I got away from him before he could do anything." "Who did you get away from?" The officer asked suddenly. "Some guy who has been stealing Piper away from me and threatening to rape her." Dan said, slipping his arm around Piper's waist.

Piper mentally slapped herself. "Would you care to give me his name? We can go search his place and ask him some questions." "You found something with his name in it, didn't you honey?" Dan asked. Piper started to shake her head, but Dan pinched the back of Piper's leg again.

"I think it's…" Piper stopped. She couldn't tell them. But if she said the wrong name, Dan would pull something worse than rapping her. "Leo Wyatt. That's the name I found in his planner. It could be his friends or something, but…"

"That's okay. Right now, though, I need you to deal with Dan's bail so you two are free to go home." Piper nodded. She spent the next ten minutes filling out paperwork. "Okay, that's it. I'll send squad cars first thing in the morning to inspect this man's place."

"Thank you very much, sir." Dan said. He took Piper's hand and half led, half pulled her out to her car. Piper started to get in but Dan shut the door and pushed Piper up against the car. Piper tried pushing Dan off of her but he slapped her across the face.

"Stop squirming. Now that we've got the spotlight on Wyatt, it's time to go make him guilty. We'll put some evidence in his house to make it look like he's been planning to rape you. Now either you're with me or you're dead."

Dan's breath was hot against Piper's face. "Dan, I…" Dan pushed himself harder against Piper. Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't hurt Leo. She had already put him through enough with Trista. "So?" Dan questioned.

"Fine, I'll do it." Piper gasped. "Now will you get off me?" Dan glared at her, then slowly took all of his weight off of her. Piper breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Dan grabbed something out of his pocket. Piper's heart started beating like a drum.

Dan held a small pocketknife to Piper's neck. "Now, drive me to Leo's house, or this goes through your neck." Dan threatened. Piper quickly got in the car. Dan walked around the front and got into the passenger seat.

Ten minutes later, Piper pulled into Leo's driveway. She started to get out, but Dan poked the knife into Piper's shoulder, causing a small cut to appear. "You're not going anywhere. I can't risk you messing with my plans. You stay in here. If you're not here when I get back, I will hunt you."

Dan got out of the car and knocked on the front door. When no one answered, he punched through the glass window and fiddled around with the lock inside. The lock clicked, and Dan pulled his hand out and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Piper leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. 'This is all a mistake.' Piper thought to herself. She put her hand up to her face and closed her eyes. "I shouldn't be here with Dan. None of this should be happening."

The scene at the hospital ran over and over through Piper's mind. Leo had looked so hurt when she told him she still was going to marry Dan. She knew everything she had said was a lie. It wasn't that she was committed to Dan. She was afraid of him.

Piper looked down at her shoulder, where blood was starting to trickle out from under the short sleeve shirt she was wearing. Piper wiped it away, but seconds later it returned. She grabbed a tissue out of her purse and held it to the cut.

"I can't believe that this is really happening." Piper muttered to herself. The wind blew outside, knocking a branch up against Piper's window. She jumped in the air and yelped. Once she saw that it was only a branch, she tried to calm herself.

"I shouldn't have lied to Leo." Piper told herself. "I should have told him the truth. I'm deathly scared of Dan, and that's why I can't be with Leo. I don't know what he's capable of. If he hurts Leo or Trista…I could never forgive myself.

Minutes later, Dan returned with an evil grin on his face. He climbed into the car. "Now, let's go home and celebrate our victory." Dan laughed. Piper's eyes became wild in fear. "No, Dan, please, no!" Piper pleaded.

Dan held the knife up to Piper's neck again. "Aw, come on baby, there's nothing to be afraid of." Piper tilted her head away from the knife. Dan smacked Piper over her head, and she immediately plunged into darkness.

**A/n: No idea how that idea came to me. I just kept writing, and that's what came out. I hope you all like it. Plz review. Oh, and I'm still not going to tell you if Leo's a whitelighter or not. He he!**

**I have just one little favor that I ask of you. When you all review this chapter, could you please give me your email address? I'm setting something up on my computer where I can email all of you when I update my stories. Thanx a bunch!!  
**


	14. Mistake

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own right now is this stupid cold that has me all stuffed up. Don't own ne thing else, including Charmed. **

**A/n: Sry for the wait, everybody! I've had a lot of stuff going on right now and couldn't get working on my stories. I've also kinda had a w/b on this story, but now I have an idea, so all's good. Thanx too: **

**Charmedchick4eva: That is a good point, but basically she wanted someone to confide in and she figured it would be smart to be with Dan. The note down at the bottom should help. **

**Piperfairy63: I agree. Thanx for reviewing!**

**Charmed4life: Ta da! I updated! And I'm sorry, but I can not give you any information about the future of this story. **

**Morgan: thanx**

**Linn: thanx for reviewing**

**Chrissister/Melinda: Yah, its for a good reason. **

**CharmedLover1329: Thanx. **

**Ih8dan: Ha! Like the penname! **

**Versatilecutie: yes, he is. **

**Charmboy4: **

**12) :gasps: you stopped reading my story? How dare you! No, I'm jk. **

**13)Hm…I really don't want you to get hurt, so that might be a bad idea, cuz then u couldn't review my story! On the other hand, then I wouldn't have to write him in if u killed him, so be my guest!**

**OTHCharmedFreak: Maybe there is, hmm? Well, its kinda rape and it kinda isn't. He's going to force her to sleep with him. If u consider that rape, then yes, he's raping her. **

**Leopiperever-SV-GG: I really didn't expect to turn Dan into an "evil psychotic maniac". It kinda just happened. **

**Meenyrocks: yah, I changed the last chapter so she's scared of dan. If u want u can read it again. Thanx for the help!**

**NOTE: k, I think I need to explain the reasoning for Piper bailing Dan out of jail. She was deathly scared of Dan, but she needed someone to confide in and at least feel somewhat safe. So she decided to bail Dan out and just live with him. She's ignoring all of her feelings for Leo and just trusting that if Piper is with Dan that Dan won't hurt Leo. **

The next morning Piper awoke with sweat trickling down her face. Her body was exploding with pain and soreness. She looked over at Dan and closed her eyes. Everything from the night before was still fresh in her mind.

The whole thing had been awful. Dan had first thrown Piper down onto the bed and taped her down. Then he had gone downstairs to get himself drunk. He came back with a small horsewhip. Piper could still feel the deep smell of the beer on his breath as he had hit her repeatedly.

Piper pulled herself out of Dan's tight grip and grabbed the sheet before limping out of the room. She moved slowly down the hall and into the bathroom. As Piper turned the water on the immediate cold sent a shiver down her spine.

Piper sat down on the covered toilet seat and set her elbows on her knees. She grimaced as pain flooded her body from the sudden position change. _How could I think being with Dan was going to be the best solution to my problem?_ Piper questioned herself.

_Dan is just in this for my sex, we both know that. _Tears started sliding down Piper's cheeks. She regretted everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. _Oh, God, what have I done?_ Piper pulled her hands over her eyes and started sobbing.

The heat from the shower started fogging up the window. Piper stood slowly and let the white bed sheet fall to the floor. Piper's eyes widened as she caught site of her body. Everywhere was either red or a mixture of black and blue. Cuts ran down Piper's legs and arms.

Again Piper closed her eyes to suppress the tears. She couldn't turn back now. Piper pulled back the shower curtain and started to get into the tub. She stopped when the hot water hit her leg and burned through her sores.

"Get in there you stupid bitch!" Dan grumbled as he opened the bathroom door. "Stop being a baby." Piper turned her head around. Dan stood in front of Piper, naked, with the whip clenched in his right hand. "Go, before I push you in."

_Okay, Pipes, get a grip_, Piper told herself. She closed her eyes and put her foot in the tub. She winced as the water ran down her leg. Piper's other foot was halfway into the tub when Dan raised the whip and struck Piper across the back.

Piper cried out as she lost her balance and fell hard onto the ceramic. Her face hit the edge of the tub and bruised the spot above her left eye. The water covered Piper's back and turned her body numb. Dan reached into the tub and turned the heat of the water up.

"I think it's time you stopped being so damn babyish," Dan explained. He climbed into the shower and pulled Piper to her feet. Dan's hand covered Piper's mouth and nose and he pushed Piper under the spout of water.

Piper squirmed and tried to breathe through Dan's hand but she was too weak. The now boiling water poured over Piper's cuts and bruises. Piper tried to scream but it was muffled. Dan smiled then started laughing.

"I thought for sure you would be smart enough to keep silent. I guess not," Dan raised the whip above Piper's head. Piper closed her eyes and tried shielding her face with her arms. As Dan started to bring down the whip the doorbell rang.

Dan lowered the whip and swore under his breath. He threw the whip down in the tub and released Piper's arm. "You better not move," Dan muttered as he pointed his finger at Piper. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Piper heard Dan walk down the stairs and open the door. Piper slowly and painfully made her way out of the tub. She pulled a towel around her chest and peeked her eyes out the door. Dan had opened the door to a policewoman.

"Can I help you, sir?" Dan asked. "Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Gordon." The woman apologized. "We just thought you would want to know that a," she looked down at a piece of paper, "Leo Wyatt was arrested this morning for sexual harassment to your fiancée."

Piper gasped. The policewoman looked up and her eyes connected with Piper. Piper stepped away from the door but she knew Dan had seen her. "Again, I'm sorry for bothering anything private," The woman said. "Have a good day!"

Dan said goodbye and shut the door. He growled menacingly and stormed up the stairs. Piper threw down the towel and jumped back into the shower. Dan slammed the door. "Damn it, Piper! You could have gotten me in trouble!" Dan released the towel from his waist and stepped into the shower.

"I wasn't going to do this, but since you just disobeyed me, I have no choice." Dan pushed Piper against the wall and his breath was hot against her face. "Now I get you twice in one day," Dan kissed Piper roughly and his hands started roaming freely.

_Please forgive me, Leo,_ Piper said to herself. She closed her eyes and willed herself to lose all consciousness as Dan started picking up speed.

**A/n: Okay, this chapter just made the story pg-13. Plz review!**


	15. Truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, okay? Okay. **

**A/n: Hurray! 106 reviews! U've all been so great! Thanx too: **

**Piperfairy: its called "beer" and "alcohol". I keep forgetting to put hints in about that. **

**OTHCharmedFreak: thanx**

**Piper+leo4eva: yes, he is. And I already explained her reasoning for bailing dan out. **

**Charmedchick4eva: ur welcome. **

**Versatilecutie: interesting word, though. Lol. Yah, I think ur getting a little carried away. **

**Psycokitty3:takes breath: ok, good, I thought you said the story was bad! **

**Me: um…I'm not exactly sure where her sisters are. I'll put them in this chapter. **

**CharmedLover1329: because dan _is_ a bastard! **

**Meenyrocks: thanx**

**What About Scout: yah, he probably would've killed her. Oh, I was planning on having it be a policeman, but then changed it to woman, and I must have forgotten to change that. Thanx!**

The next day, Piper quickly but softly pulled herself out of bed as to not wake Dan. She hoped to get do P3 before he woke up so she wouldn't have to deal with him. Piper dressed quietly and limped to the bathroom to apply a coating of make-up.

Piper grabbed her purse and coat just as she heard Dan start down the stairs. Piper rushed out of the house as best she could and jumped into her car. Dan opened the door. He shook his fist as Piper pulled out of the driveway and zoomed down the street.

As houses and trees sped by, Piper took a deep breath and started to relax. The red turtleneck she had pulled on would hide all of her bruises so no one would ask questions. The only thing she had to worry about was the cut above her eye. Her story was she had fallen out of bed.

Piper pulled into the P3 parking lot and saw that Prue's car was there. Piper turned the car off and bit her lip. Neither Prue nor Phoebe knew what was happening between Dan and Leo. _It's probably best to tell them now,_ Piper told herself.

After grabbing supplies that had been sitting in the back of Piper's car for days, Piper made her way to the back door of the cellar and let herself in. She let the stuff fall to the floor and with a thud. Piper turned around and ran smack-dab into Leo's chest.

"Leo?" Piper exclaimed. She wanted so badly to hug and kiss him and tell him everything that had happened, but she held back. "Um, how did you get out?" "So you knew I was in jail?" Leo asked. Piper bit the bottom of her lip again.

"Figures as much," Leo sighed. "My sister bailed me out. I wasn't even sure if I should come to work but I need the money." Leo turned around and started back up the stairs. "Leo, wait!" Piper called. Leo stopped on the steps and turned around.

"Why were you put in jail?" Piper asked. "Apparently I had plans to rape you," Leo spat angrily. He turned around and stormed up the stairs. Piper leaned against the wall and put her hands to her face. Tears started to run down her face as Leo's angry words echoed in her head.

_This can't be happening,_ Piper thought as she continued sobbing. _Why is this happening? I thought I loved Leo? God, why is life so hard?_ As questions ran through Piper's head, a bar tender stepped into the cellar and noticed Piper.

"Pipes?" Lorraine asked. Piper looked up and smiled at her friend. "Oh, hey," Piper choked. She wiped at her tears and laughed. "God, how many times have you came down here and seen me like this?" Piper joked. "About seven," Lorraine answered with a smile. "What's up?"

"I-I-I-…I can't tell you." Piper finally explained. "It's just too complicated." "Does it have anything to do with Leo?" Lorraine questioned. "He seems kind of angry." "I'll tell you another time," Piper said. She patted Lorraine on the shoulder then headed upstairs.

The first thing Piper noticed was Leo leaning against the counter on the far side of the bar. Piper willed herself to go and try and work things out but she stopped herself. Then Piper noticed Prue and Phoebe sitting at the other end of the bar.

Piper made her way behind the bar and walked up to Prue. "Hey," Piper greeted. She reached down under the bar and grabbed three water bottles. She passed them out then uncapped hers and took a gulp. "Piper, what's wrong with Leo?" Phoebe asked suddenly.

Piper froze for a second and choked on her water. The water flew out onto the bar as Piper starting coughing non-stop. Prue leaned over the bar and patted Piper on the back. Phoebe moved out of the way and grabbed some napkins to wipe the water with.

"You okay?" Prue asked. Piper nodded her head and grabbed some more napkins from behind her. Phoebe took them out of her hand and wiped up the last of the spill. "I guess that was the wrong question to ask, huh?" Phoebe laughed.

"No, it just surprised me, that's all," Piper admitted before hacking up another cough. "Um, I'm not really sure." Piper looked over at Leo and saw he was looking at something in his wallet. She could have sworn there was a tear running down his cheek.

"Could it possibly be that he was put in jail over night for planning to rape you?" Prue asked. Piper spun her head around and stared at Prue. "Wait, how did you know?" Piper asked. "Leo already talked to us. The question is, did you know?"

"Um…" Piper was at a loss for words. If she said the wrong thing, then she would have to explain everything that had been happening. On the other hand, it would be nice to get everything off her chest and be able to breathe again.

"Yeah, I knew," Piper answered with a sigh. "Dan forced me to come along and make evidence." "What?" Phoebe and Prue exclaimed at the same time. "You guys have really missed a lot," Piper laughed. "I guess I have to start from the beginning."

Piper spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything. She mentioned how Dan had heard Trista say "mommy" at the apartment so her sisters would know why she was in the hospital. Then she brought up everything that had happened after the hospital visit, including the previous night.

When Piper was finally done, Prue and Phoebe sat in their seats totally shocked. "Oh my God," Prue finally gasped. "Why haven't you tried calling us?" "I've never had time," Piper answered sheepishly. "And Dan probably would have hurt me more if I had."

"You need to go to the police with this, Pipes," Phoebe said, her voice filled with concern. "Pheebs, you heard what happened!" Piper exclaimed. "Dan is watching me like a hawk. If I put him in jail he's going to hurt Leo in some way."

"I think this is where you're starting to misunderstand," Prue put in. "Dan can't get himself out of jail. You and Leo are safer when he's behind bars." (I guess all of u yelling at me that Piper's safer with Dan in jail paid off, huh?)

"But…" Piper started. "No, Piper!" Prue exclaimed. "I don't want you getting hurt." Prue looked down at her watch and explained that they had to go. Piper watched in shock as they both got up and left. Then she slumped over the bar and groaned.

Piper's head was spinning like a merry-go-round. Every minute she got onto a different animal and hoped that it would make all the dizziness stop. But it just brought more pain. So she moved onto another statue and put her hope into that.

Finally Piper took a breath and got to her feet. She looked over at Leo and saw he was still looking at his wallet. Slowly Piper made her way over to him and leaned against the counter. She looked down and saw there was a picture of Trista in his wallet.

"I asked Carrie for a picture," Leo said to answer Piper's unspoken question. "Thought maybe I could at least still see her if I couldn't see you anymore." Piper gasped and tears started to choke at her eyes. Leo looked up and his eyes locked with Piper's.

"Piper, it's obvious you're scared of Dan. That's why you won't be with me." Leo said. "I would do anything to keep you safe. Dan wouldn't lay a hand on you." Leo brought his hand up to Piper's eyebrow and Piper felt a glowing sensation.

Piper gasped as the burning sensation in her head suddenly left. "How did you…?" "Come with me," Leo grabbed Piper's hand and intertwined his fingers in hers. He led her to the back office and shut the door behind him.

"I've been dying to tell you ever since you confessed to me. " Leo explained. "When I was in that coma, these people 'up there' made me an angel, a whitelighter. They told me that soon you and your sisters were going to become witches and I would be your guardian.

"But they told me that I couldn't keep loving you. They got into your thoughts and made you fight with me and go bail Dan in hopes it would tear us apart." Leo grabbed Piper's wrists and stared at her. "But I can't give up on us because I love you too much!"

Piper couldn't wrap her head around anything. She reached forward and softly but eagerly pulled Leo into a passionate kiss. Leo set his arm on her waist and kissed her back. Piper moaned and started nudging Leo forwards.

Leo fell onto the couch that was settled in the back corner of the office. Piper landed gracefully on top of him, never letting her lips leave his. The whole night Piper forgot about Dan. All she knew was that Leo was her life and nothing Dan did could pull that apart.

**A/n: Okay, I'll admit that you guys were right. Leo is a whitelighter. I was actually thinking of having him plead with the Elders to make him a human again, but that would have been too complicated. Now I have an even better idea that will hopefully blow you away. Plz review!**


	16. All For Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Charmed, not even Piper and Leo's love for each other, though I wish I did, cuz then I could make sure they stayed together.**

**A/n: Wow, its been too long since I wrote a chapter for this. It has been constantly on my mind, though, I promise. Thanx too: **

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: well, ya kno, life can be kind of complicated in the halliwell house**

**Chrissister/Melinda: thanx**

**Versatilecutie: I guess its kind of she's using leo as a shield for the hurt…? **

**Piperfairy: yah, u kno, the elders will do anything to make sure that whitelighters and witches aren't together. **

**CharmedLover1329: sry, I can't really answer those ?s because it will totally ruin my ending. Just keep reading to find out**

**Anonymous: thanx**

**Charmedchick4eva: yes, u had good advice! No, they don't know about the magic yet**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: thanx**

**Meenyrocks: goody, she get is! Yah, its kind of a…I can't really explain it, it just kind of happened. **

**Piper+leo4eva: wow, u really must have been looking forward to my update!**

A week later and Piper still couldn't get her mind off of Leo. Every movement they had made on the couch was burning into Piper's skin. Leo's touch had been so different from Dan she had felt like none of her problems with Dan had ever happened.

Dan was still forcing Piper to have sex with her every night. Piper had a feeling Dan was trying to get her pregnant, because he seemed to know when it was right before her period and when her period started. The forceful behavior never stopped when Piper's period started, though.

Dan was also constantly making arrangements to have the wedding sooner and sooner. Before Piper knew it, the wedding was planned for two weeks before her and Dan's engagement anniversary, which was only five days away. It was also the anniversary of her and Leo's first date.

"Hey, bitch," Dan muttered, walking into the kitchen. Piper snapped out of her thoughts and twisted the engagement ring on her finger nervously. "I'm going to the chapel today to work out plans for the rehearsal dinner. I better not hear about you leaving this house."

With that, Dan was gone. Piper slumped over onto the table and groaned because of the wedding and the bruises running down her back. _What am I going to do?_ Piper asked herself. _I can't be with Dan, but if I am he'll could hurt Leo…_

Piper's cell phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts. She rushed to the front hallway and snatched it out of her purse. "Hello?" "Before this conversation starts, I just want you to know that I love you," Leo said immediately. Piper closed her eyes.

"Leo, you're making this difficult," Piper explained. She moved to the living room and collapsed onto the couch. "Piper, you have to break it off with Dan!" Leo ordered. "I can't, Leo, we're getting married!" Piper exclaimed. "That's not the reason and you know it," Leo said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Piper admitted softly. "Piper, no matter what Dan does to me, nothing can tear me away from you. I love you too much!" Tears started rolling down Piper's cheeks and she wiped them away with a sniff of her nose.

"Leo, I'm so scared. Every minute he's drunk and I never know what he's going to do with me. He's already forced me into bed God knows how many…" Piper trailed off. She hadn't told Leo about the raping every night.

"He's raping you?" Leo yelled. "God damn him!" Leo swore a little more, then his voice became soothing again. "Tell him you're going to your sisters and come sleep at my house. We won't do anything, I just can't stand you being there with him all the time."

"No, he'll know I'm lying." Piper explained. " He always knows when I'm lying." "Piper, I don't want you hurt anymore!" Leo pleaded. "Leo, I can take care of myself!" Piper snapped. Leo was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"I just received a phone call for a job in Texas. I need to know if you're going to stay with Dan or break it off so I can tell them my answer." "So you're going to just pack up and leave if I marry Dan in four days?" Piper choked back another sob.

"Piper, this is the chance I've been waiting for! It's a brand new hospital and I can make a good reputation there. If you leave Dan, then I might consider waiting until we get married before I go." Leo said. A few more tears trickled down Piper's face.

"Who says we'll ever get married?" Piper questioned. "As soon as I tell Dan we're over he's going to kill me right in that very spot." Piper heard Leo swear under his breath and a car honk in the background. "Are you in your car?"

"I was out getting groceries and I just got home," Leo answered. Piper heard him open his door and step out onto the driveway. "Piper, open your door." "What?" Piper questioned. "Just go the front door and open it." Leo repeated.

Piper stood up and made her way to the front. She swung the door open and found Leo standing in front of her. She gasped and stared at Leo in shock. Leo took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it with one hand for Piper to see.

Inside was a small silver diamond ring. Piper pulled the ring out and stared at it in awe. She twirled it around and caught the words "forever" engraved on the inside of the ring. Piper finally looked up at Leo and locked eyes with him.

"As soon as you broke up with me after that night in college I went out and bought that ring. I hoped that on some rare occasion you came back to me, I could propose to you and we'd life happily ever after. It sits in my car everyday as a reminder of how much I love you."

Piper heard Leo's words through the cell phone that was still attached to her ear and hung up, stuffing the phone into her pocket. Leo followed suit then looked back up at Piper. "All I want to know is if I should go to Texas or stay here where I know you'll love me."

"Leo…" Tears shone on Piper's face as she looked up at Leo. "I-I-I…I have to think about this." Leo's face fell but he took Piper's hand. "Take as long as you need, I'll always be here." Leo gently brushed his lips over Piper's then squeezed her hand and walked back to his car.

Piper opened her hand and looked down at the ring. The engraving caught her eye and she couldn't take her gaze off it. The motor to Leo's car started and Piper's head shot up. The back wheels rolled off the curb onto the road.

Piper sprinted down the sidewalk and across the grass. Leo stopped the car and opened his window. Piper ran around the car and stuck her head inside the car, catching Leo's mouth passionately. Leo set his hand on the side of Piper's face and kissed her back.

The kiss felt so right, so perfect, Piper never wanted it to stop. Her hand fingered with the ring held tightly in her grasp. She was about to pull away and slip it on when two arms grabbed her shoulders and yanked her away from Leo.

"I thought I told you not to leave the house, bitch," Dan grumbled. "Get off her!" Leo roared. He swung open the door and started to get out. "No, Leo, don't!" Piper yelled. She locked eyes with Leo for a minute and Leo slowly put his foot back in the car.

"Smart move," Dan said. He looked down at Piper's fist and smiled. "Hmm, what's this, a diamond?" Dan questioned. A sparkle caught Piper's eye and she saw the rock of the ring sticking out of her closed fist. Dan made a reach for the ring.

Piper opened her hand and gave her wrist a flick. The ring flew out of her hand and landed near the sewer opening. Leo jumped out of the car just as Dan pushed Piper to the ground and tried getting to the ring first. Leo hit the ground hard and his arm jostled the ring into the sewer.

Dan tackled Leo and started punching him. Leo curled up in a ball and put his hands over his head. "You… are…such…a…baby," Dan growled between punches. Piper picked herself up and pounced on top of Dan's shoulders.

Piper and Dan fell backwards onto the pavement. Leo popped up and straddled Dan's stomach, throwing punches at his face. Piper rolled herself out from under Dan and sat up on her knees. Dan threw all his weight into standing up and pushed Leo off him.

Leo's head hit the car and lolled against his shoulder. Piper gasped as Dan stood and started towards Leo. "Stop!" Piper screamed. She scrambled over to Leo and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's no use killing him now. Just let him go home, he's moving to Texas anyway."

Piper looked into Leo's eyes as she said this and he looked upset. She tried to tell him that she didn't mean it with her eyes but he wasn't catching the message. "He better be gone in the next 24 hours or he's a dead man." Dan ordered. He walked up to the house and slammed the door behind him.

"So you're staying with Dan?" Leo asked sadly. "Not if I can help it," Piper answered. Leo's eyes shone with hope. Piper helped him to his feet and hugged him tightly. Leo put his hand on her back and leaned against the car.

"Just let me get him off my back then I'll drive to your house tonight and we can plan something. I've decided that if you were willing to do all that for me then I shouldn't be so scared of Dan anymore." Leo smiled and kissed Piper.

Piper pulled away faster than she wanted to and helped Leo into his truck. "Get some rest, please, you look awful." "You just made all my pain go away," Leo said softly. Piper leaned into the truck and kissed him again then let him drive off.

As Piper made her way up to the house, she imagined her and Leo running away to go life in Texas. They could get married and have that family they had always dreamed of. Piper opened the door to the house and stepped inside.

Before Piper could go upstairs, Dan cleared his throat. Piper turned her head and saw him sitting on the couch. "You better go call some of your family members," Dan said. "We're getting married tomorrow afternoon whether you like it or not."

**A/n: There ya go, chapter 16. I still amaze myself at what I come up with for this chapter! Plz review!**


	17. My Wedding

**Disclaimer: Right now I just really own Dan's anger and drinking problem. I think everyone/thing else belongs to the WB. **

**A/n: Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I've just been way to busy, and I was gone all of Spring Break. Now I'm back with a fresh idea in my head! Thanx too: **

**CharmedLover1329: plz don't die! **

**The sources queen: I'm trying! **

**Meenyrocks: well, actually, he did lock her in the house when he left, then she opened it when leo came to the door. Yeah, I'll have her think about the witch/whitelighter thing this chapter. **

**Charmedchick4eva: u'll just have to read and find out**

**Piperfairy: yep, that pretty much covers it**

**Piperandleoeva: (blushes) wat a compliment!**

**Linn-LovesPiperLeo: lol, that's an interesting way of putting it**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: sry!**

**Piperleo4eva: ya never know…and yah, I think u were sugar high or something**

"Piper, Piper, wake up," Prue's voice whispered. Piper's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her big sister. "Hey," Piper answered. "You sure you want to do this?" Prue questioned as Piper sat up. "Wh…" It was then that she suddenly remembered the day before.

"I really don't have a choice," Piper explained. "Yes you do!" Prue prodded. "You can run away right now and be with Leo forever." "Leo!" Piper groaned. "I was supposed to run away to his house last night, but then Dan shut me in here…"

"Go to him, he'll be expecting you," Prue urged. "No, I'm going to stick this wedding through, because I can't let Leo get hurt. Dan also thinks that Leo's leaving, so he won't think about hurting him. Then I'll just kill Dan and marry Leo."

"I can't believe you're willing to stick this out. What about tonight?" Piper looked down at the bed. "Um, well…" "He isn't!" Prue gasped. "He has, for the past two weeks," Piper said. "Oh my God!" Prue pulled Piper into a hug.

Tears started to fill Piper's eyes. She still felt like this should be a horrible nightmare. All she wanted was to wake up next to Leo and be loved by him. Then Piper started thinking, and she came up with an idea that might be able to get her to Leo.

"Okay, I might have a plan, but I'm going to need your help." Piper explained. Prue nodded her head eagerly. "Where's Phoebe?" "Right here," Phoebe answered, opening the door and letting herself in. Prue waved her onto the bed, and Piper told them her thoughts.

"Prue, do you think that you could get some sort of harmful weapon?" Piper questioned. "I'm not sure, why?" Prue answered. "I need both of you to stand up when the priest asks, "does anyone here object to this marriage" and scream yes."

"What does that have to do with the…" Phoebe started. "Let me finish, Pheebs," Piper interrupted. "Dan will probably get furious, then I need you to shoot him. I know it's risky, and you'll be put in jail, but maybe we can convince Darryl to get us off the hook."

"Pipes, that is so dangerous!" Prue hissed. "Do you want me to be with Leo or not?" Piper asked. Prue slowly nodded her head. "Then I need you to do it for me and him and our little girl." This was the first time Piper had mentioned Trista since she had been pregnant.

Prue and Phoebe left to finish with the wedding arrangements, and Piper was left to change into her wedding dress. Dan had bought a cheap white dress with frill on the bottom. Piper quickly changed into it then did her makeup and hair.

Piper's mind floated around the subject of whitelighters and witches. Leo had told her a lot about how he couldn't be with her if she became a witch, because it was forbidden. He hadn't explained when or why they would become witches, though.

_Can we avoid being witches?_ Piper asked herself. She would be heartbroken if these people tore her and Leo apart. _We won't let it happen,_ Piper told her brain. _We'll make everything work and live happily ever after, just like every perfect couple._

Again, though, the curiosity of being a witch hit Piper hard. She wondered what it would be like to have powers and fight the bad guys. Would it ruin her normal life, or her social life? Would she still be close with her sisters?

Prue opened the door an hour later and stood in the doorway for a minute. "What?" Piper questioned. "Just looking at you. You really look a lot like Mom right now." Prue explained. "I just wish she could be here to make things right," Piper added.

Phoebe walked into the room a minute later and groaned. "Oh, no! I figured you were still in your pajama's, so I got a bubble bath ready." "It's okay, Pheebs. I'll just pull my hair up and keep my face out of the water." Piper reassured her. "A bath sounds really nice."

Piper spent as long as she could in the tub before Dan yelled angrily at Prue to get his bride ready. Piper sighed and climbed out of the hot water. She wrapped a towel around her chest and made her way back to her future room.

Prue seemed very reluctant to get Piper ready on time. She spent extra time applying a careful coating of makeup and doing her hair. She and Phoebe, who popped in and out on occasion, seemed quite nervous, as a matter of fact.

"Prue, stop worrying!" Piper complained as Prue started brushing Piper's hair for the third time. "I'm not worried!" Prue lied. Piper glared at her. "Okay, so I'm a little nervous." "Do you have the gun?" Piper questioned. Prue nodded. "Then everything should be fine."

Finally, Dan pounded on the door. "You better get that bitch downstairs now or I'm personally going to kill all three of you!" Prue sighed and told him they'd be down in a minute. Piper heard Dan mutter something about them saying that 15 minutes ago.

"You ready to do this?" Prue asked. "As long as you hold the gun I will be," Piper answered. Prue picked up Piper's train and held it high as Piper left the room and started down the steps. Butterflies fluttered through Piper's stomach as she made her way outside.

Piper stopped at the back door and looked out into the crowd. Phoebe, Dan's family, and a couple of Dan's friends sat in the three rows of chairs on the lawn. Prue kissed Piper's cheek, told her good luck, and walked outside.

As she headed to her seat, Dan grabbed her hand from next to the house and pulled her aside. Piper craned her neck to see them, but the glass got in the way. Finally Prue reappeared and sat quickly in her seat. Dan walked down the aisle and stood in his position.

A pianist outside started the processional, and Piper opened the doors and stepped out into the spring sunlight. Dan smiled, which Piper hadn't seen him do in a long time. Piper continued slowly down the aisle until she reached the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to bind Daniel Gordon and Piper Halliwell in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Piper looked around anxiously. She glared at Prue and Phoebe, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Then, do you, Daniel Gordon, take Piper Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded bride, to have…" Piper tuned the minister out. She still couldn't believe that no one was coming to her rescue.

**A/n: oo, cliffie! Looks like piper just might have to marry Dan after all. Plz review!**


	18. A Change of Events

**Disclaimer: PIPER AND LEO ARE REALLY BACK TO TOGETHER! THEY KISSED THREE, COUNT EM' THREE, TIMES IN THE MOST RECENT EPISODE! Maybe we all underestimated Brad after all. Don't own Charmed, though, and I'm willing to let Brad keep it unless he does something really stupid again.**

**A/n: He he! I have made you all terribly angry with me for having them get married! As much as I don't like angry mobs, its fun watching you all try and kill me! I know, I'm really weird right now, so on with the story! Thanx too: **

**Piperfairy: I don't know, lol….**

**Meenyrocks: I'll try**

**Piperleo4eva: u don't know that. Just keep reading**

**Prince Halliwell: I'm working on it, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be**

**CharmedLover1329: u'll just have to find out**

**Linn Loves Piper Leo: thanx**

**Charmed4life: maybe! See, Dan is in love with Piper, but he knows that she loves Leo more somewhere deep inside, but he wants her to be with him. Its kind of one of those guy jealousy kind of things. **

**Jenna Sabrina: awww, that's so sweet. Thanx for reading and reviewing**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak: hold ur horses! There's a reason that I wrote them like that, and u'll have to keep reading if u want to find out**

**Anonymous: well, I kinda think that if it has to do with leo, piper would be willing to have dan killed for leo's sake**

**PunkRokPixie:  
4) considering u've read the whole story, I can now say that leo eventually finds out about trista  
8) yah!  
9) lol  
17) ya never kno what I can make them do. I looked through ur stories, and they're starting to look good. **

**Leolovespiper: maybe she will, maybe she won't. I kno that u're gonna keep reading because everyone was born with curiosity, and I kno its coursing through u right now cuz u want to kno what happens (don't ask, too many years around my friend!)**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dan smiled brightly and leaned in closer. _This is not happening, this is not happening!_ Piper screeched inside her head. But she knew it was; no one was coming to her rescue this time.

Dan's lips softly covered Piper's mouth and she felt her body break into a million pieces. Dan grabbed Piper's hand as he pulled away and turned towards the audience. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Gordon," The preacher announced.

Then Piper saw the best sight in the world: Leo running around the house. She felt her heart reach out to him but knew there was nothing he could do now. Dan laughed crazily as Leo looked around and realized what was happening.

"I already married her, you stupid bastard!" Dan taunted. "You can't come anywhere near her because she's my property." "So that's what I am?" Piper spoke up. "Property?" "What else would you be? All women are property!"

Piper had had it. She slapped Dan across the face, leaving an imprint on him, and started running down the aisle. Leo ran towards her, but Dan grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her to him. He readied a gun and pointed it at Leo's chest.

As Piper stared back at Leo, she finally noticed how dirty he was. His pants were soaked knee-high and his hands seemed to be wet too. People in chairs near him pinched their nose and turned away from Leo. Piper had to wonder where he had been.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you," Dan warned. Leo froze in his tracks and stared longingly at Piper. "You think you can somehow get to her without getting yourself killed?" Dan laughed. "I don't think so!" Dan pulled the trigger and the bullet shot straight into Leo's heart.

Piper screamed and elbowed Dan hard in the side. Dan let go of his bride and Piper ran towards Leo, who had fallen to the ground. "No, no, Leo, please, God no, someone call an…" Leo put his hand up to Piper's mouth and silenced her.

"Piper, I'm an angel, I can't die!" Leo hissed. "Pretend that I really died and go kill that bastard." Piper smiled. "What about the…" "Do it!" Leo ordered. Piper summoned up all of her saddest memories and felt tears starting to sting at her eyes.

"Leo! You can't die, no, no, no!" Piper fell back onto her knees and put her face in her hands. Prue and Phoebe started to jump out of their seats, but Dan pointed the gun at them. "Sit back down, I have to make sure he's dead first."

0000000000000000000000

Grams sat in a small, white room with a book laid across her lap. She put her face up to her eyes and cried into them. _My girls, I don't think I'll ever see you again._ The book fell off Gram's leg and landed upside down on the floor.

"Mother!" Patty exclaimed, appearing magically in her Mom's room. "Darling…" Grams started. "No time to explain, you need to recite the spell! The girl's lives could depend on it!" "I don't know if I remember it," Grams said. "My memory is starting to fail."

"Please, mother, just try!" Patty urged. "Think of your granddaughters." With that, Patty left the room in a swirl of bright lights. Grams leaned back in her rocking chair and put a hand to her forehead. She pictured a big, leather bound book in her mind and started pretending to flip the pages.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in the hour, I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your powers to my granddaughters three._

_Give them the power, they need the power." _

Then a sharp pain tore through Grams' heart. She grasped at her shirt and closed her eyes. Her chair rocked back and she fell over the top of it. Her body rolled a few inches, then she lay there, the look of terror and love etched on her face.

0000000000000000000000

Piper looked up desperately at her sisters. She willed them to run up and kill Dan with the weapon Prue had gotten. They both sat in shock, looking at the ground and obviously avoiding Piper's gaze. Piper bit her lip as Dan walked up and held the gun above Leo's chest.

"Looks like he's…wait," Dan stopped and moved closer to Leo's body. "There isn't any blood!" Leo's eyes suddenly snapped open, and his leg kicked straight up and connected between Dan's legs. Dan groaned and took a step back.

"How the hell did you live through that?" Dan yelled as he regained his composure. "It's amazing what a bullet vest can really do." Leo explained. Dan roared in anger and pelted straight for Leo. His body hit, and they fell to the ground throwing punches.

Piper looked up at Prue and finally caught her attention. She held up a signal to call 9-1-1 with her hand and Prue nodded. Then Piper looked back down at the two men just in time to jump out of their way as they rolled around.

"Son, son, get off of her!" Mrs. Gordon ordered as she ran up behind Piper. "I'm really sorry about this," she directed at Piper. "He kind of obsesses over you, but I believe that you don't love him back." Piper nodded but didn't take her eyes off Leo.

Mr. Gordon walked up and yanked Dan off of Leo. Leo's lip and nose were starting to bleed, and a hint of black was starting to appear around his eye. Piper helped Leo off the ground and stood behind him, gripping his hand.

"Dan, face it, she doesn't love you," Mrs. Gordon said. Mr. Gordon started to pull Dan away. Leo squeezed Piper 's hand and started to turn around to face her. Dan pushed out of his father's grasp and pointed the gun at Leo.

A warm sensation filled Piper's body. Dan pulled the trigger. Piper threw out her hands and squeezed her eyes shut at the same time. Nothing happened. No sound came of Leo being hit with the bullet or people screaming.

Piper opened her eyes slowly and was amazed at what she saw. The bullet was…frozen in mid-air! Piper gaped at it, as did the rest of the crowd and Mrs. Gordon. Then Piper noticed that Dan and Mr. Gordon were frozen also.

"Pipes," Prue muttered, walking up behind her sister. "I think you have some explaining to do."

**A/n: So, magic has finally appeared in their lives. Just so u all kno, that little scene with Grams was in a nursing home. Since this is an alternate reality, I figured it would work for that little part. Plz review!**


	19. Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: I may not need to say I don't own Charmed ne more, cuz there's a chance Charmed won't be on TV ne more. Oh well, since it's still on, and I just watched the newest one (great episode!), I still have to disclaim that I don't own Charmed.**

**A/n: Again, I'm sorry to everyone that I haven't been reviewing. Writer's block and schoolwork really add up. Good new for me, bad for u, is that this is coming to a close, so I'll have one less story to worry about. Thanx too: **

**Emma: I kno, I'm working on it**

**Leolovespiper: because everyone is naturally curious, its human. **

**Charmedchick4eva: lol, u would think**

**Piperfairy: I know, isn't it?**

**Jenna Sabina: Grams died, I have no guilt in telling you that. I don't think a scene with Prue using her powers in the store is going to come up, but we'll see**

**Charmed4life: I didn't really think about that, but ur right, it wasn't very human**

**Meenyrocks: thanx**

**Anonymous: thanx**

**Piperleo4eva: yah, that's the one. Since u reviewed a while ago, I can now talk about it with u openly (unless u haven't seen it yet, although I think u should have by now) isn't it the greatest? Three kisses! I luv it! almost as good as "Courtship of Wyatt's Father"**

"I…uh…um…hmm…" Piper was at a loss for words. She tapped her finger against her lip, taking in the scene. Leo was frozen, halfway turned around to face her. Dan's face was plastered as he watched the bullet hanging in mid air. Mr. Gordon was left holding tightly to his son.

"What in the world happened?" Someone in the crowd shrieked. Everyone started mumbling, turning to each other with questioning faces. "Maybe you can do it again, Piper," Prue whispered in Piper's ear. "Get them all frozen."

Piper winced, closed her eyes, and threw out her hands. The crowd silenced immediately. Piper opened one eye cautiously and saw that everyone around her had frozen, even Prue, Phoebe, and Mrs. Gordon. "Oh, shoot!" Piper grumbled.

_Now what am I going to do?_ Piper asked herself. She hesitantly nudged Prue's shoulder, and Prue started moving. "What…did it work?" Prue asked. "Yeah, and I kinda froze Phoebe too." Piper admitted. "How did you unfreeze me?" Prue asked.

"I touched you," Piper answered. Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and she unfroze. "What happened?" Phoebe questioned. "Piper froze you," Prue explained. "She…what?" Phoebe wondered. "She froze you," Prue repeated.

"How did you freeze me?" Phoebe insisted. "Let's ask Leo," Piper said. She slid her hand back where it had been before and Leo smiled. "Piper…" Leo looked around. "What happened?" "We were just about to ask you the same thing." Piper answered. "Why can I freeze things?"

"It's the powers that I was talking about." Leo explained. "Wait, he's talked to you about this before?" Prue screeched. "Maybe," Piper said sheepishly. "The three of you are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the super…"

"Witches?" Phoebe interrupted. "We're witches? Oh, that is so awesome!" "No, Phoebe, it is not awesome." Prue corrected. She turned to Leo. "Why are we witches, exactly?" "Didn't you say it had something to do with…" Piper started.

"Family history," Leo finished. "Every Halliwell before you has had magical powers. Piper, you're Mom had the power to freeze. And Prue, you got the power of telekinesis from your Grams." "But why do we have powers?" Prue asked.

"So you can fight the evil that is trying to steal your powers to become more powerful. You are the most powerful witches in history. No demon can resist an opening to steal your magic." "Okay, let's back up for a minute." Phoebe interrupted. "What power do I have?"

"The power to see the future," Leo answered with a smile. "It may not be passive, but some witches consider it more handy gift than the power to freeze." "Seeing into the future," Phoebe mumbled. "I think that could come in handy."

"But you can't use your powers for personal gain," Leo added. "That can lead to consequences beyond what you can imagine." "Okay, enough with the history lesson," Piper put in. "What are we supposed to do about everyone?"

"Well, you could try to unfreeze them." Leo suggested. "Just throw out your hands again and wish that everyone could move." Piper let Leo squeeze her hand, then pulled it away. She held out her hands, then put them down again.

"What about the bullet?" Piper asked. "It's kind of hard to explain how someone has gotten a bullet in their chest twice and hasn't died. You can't really tell them you're an angel." "Just warn me and I'll duck. It'll be fine." Leo answered.

Piper flicked her wrists and the commotion started up again. "Leo, look out!" Piper shrieked. Leo ducked and the bullet went flying into the garden outside the house. "You can't be serious!" Dan roared. "Son, just leave it be." Mrs. Gordon persisted.

"Prue, did you call that ambulance?" Piper asked. "No, I never got the chance." "Okay, now go call the police and say we have someone who attempted murder." "What? You're putting me away again?" Dan yelled as Prue walked towards the house. "I'm safer with you in jail than I ever will be." Piper told him.

"We're married, though. I'm still connected to you, even if it's twenty years before I get out." "I don't see a signed marriage certificate, do you?" Piper asked gleefully. "We're not official until that paper's signed."

00000000000

Half an hour later, two policemen pushed Dan into the cop car. The crowd had been witness, and had all agreed that Dan had tried to kill Leo. Piper leaned against the house and watched the car drive away. Leo walked up and put his arm around Piper's waist.

"I'm glad he's going to jail," Piper explained. "Me too," Leo agreed. He kissed the top of Piper's head, and Piper caught a whiff of Leo's shirt. Piper pushed Leo away. "Would you mind telling me why you're wet and stinky?"

"First, we have to wait for something." Leo said. "Two things, actually." "And they would be?" Piper wondered. A dark green car pulled up on the side of the road in front of the sun. "Well, there's one of them." Leo explained.

The back door of the car opened and Trista jumped out. "Mommy!" Piper kneeled down and held her arms open wide. Trista ran into them and hugged Piper tightly around the neck. Carrie got out of the driver's seat and smiled at Piper over the top of the car.

"Did you bring out little secret, Trista?" Leo asked as Trista pulled out of the hug. "Yes, daddy," Trista answered, nodding her head vigorously and pulling something out of her pocket. She clasped it in her hand and handed it to Leo.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Leo said. "Leo, what's…" Piper started. "Piper, I love you more than anyone could possibly imagine. When I saw you that day at school ten years ago, I knew there was something special about you. So, I have to ask…"

Leo got down on one knee and held out a ring. "Piper, now that Dan is out of your life, and Trista is in mine, will you marry me?" A tear trickled down Piper's eye. "You were part of this, sweetie?" Piper asked Trista. She nodded her head.

"Yes, Leo, I will," Piper answered. Leo smiled one of his big, loving smiles and stood up. He placed the ring on Piper's finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Piper felt her knees go weak, but Leo held her tightly around the waist and kept her standing.

"That still doesn't explain why you stink," Piper put in as Leo wiped a tear out of her eye. "Look at the ring!" Trista exclaimed. "She's got a point," Leo smiled. Piper pulled the ring off and looked at it. The word "forever" was engraved in the bottom.

_Piper opened her hand and gave her wrist a flick. The ring flew out of her hand and landed near the sewer opening. Leo jumped out of the car just as Dan pushed Piper to the ground and tried getting to the ring first. Leo hit the ground hard and his arm jostled the ring into the sewer._

"You climbed into the sewer to get this?" Piper laughed. Tears slid faster and faster down her face. "It sounded a lot more romantic in my mind." Leo admitted. "I love it," Piper looked down at the ring, then back up at Leo's face. "I love you."

Leo grabbed Piper and kissed her. Piper never wanted that moment to end. It was the perfect ending to a nightmare that had gone on too long. "You know, the minister is still here. I think he'd be disappointed if he could officially marry someone today." Prue put in.

Piper pulled away and smiled at her sister. "That's not such a bad idea," Leo agreed. "You up to it?" "Of course!" Piper exclaimed. "But my only comment is I want my…our little girl to be flower girl." Trista beamed and jumped up and down.

000000000000000

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the perfect bride." Leo wiped the never-ending tears out of Piper's eyes. "I love you so much," Leo whispered. He kissed Piper so passionately, she felt like she was in a dream.

Leo lifted Piper into his arms, still kissing her. Piper pulled away with a laugh, touched Leo's cheek, then looked out into the crowd. Prue and Phoebe jumped out of their seats and clapped, mascara running down their faces.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wyatt." "Baby, come here," Piper called out. Trista ran up as Leo set Piper back on the ground. Piper picked her daughter up and hugged her tightly. Leo kissed the top of Trista's head.

"So, we a happy famiwy now?" Trista asked. Piper and Leo laughed. "Of course we are, sweetie." Leo answered. Piper looked up at him, and their lips collided. They pulled away, and Leo put his arm around Piper's waist. Now they could live their dream.

**A/n: boo hoo, its over! I'm actually somewhat glad, because I don't have to come up with ideas anymore, but it's still sad. I'm not sure about a sequel, maybe if I'm not so busy. Plz review!**


End file.
